The Clever Wind
by Reona
Summary: Aragorn is now in Rivendell and Elrond is a bit weary of what to do with the child. The clever wind solves this problem and brings the two together. Chapter 11 new!
1. Running for the Light

_This is The Clever Wind Series. A story set around the central theme of the relationship between Elrond and Aragorn with a bit of Elrond and Glorfindel thrown in. This means slash. In the canon book world, Gilraen, Aragorn's mother, lived until he was 20 years old. In my story, she dies getting her son to the safety of Rivendell and Aragorn comes under Elrond's care.   
  
Arwen does not exist and Celebrían is long gone. We'll just say that Gilraen's eyes are brown for the sake of argument.   
  
Vilya, the Elven Ring of Power that Elrond holds, is the clever wind for which this series was names after.   
  
Also understand that the Elves are speaking in the Common Tongue so that Aragorn can understand them. Try to imagine them speaking in Elvish when he's not there. All Elvish words that I do use are translated in the [text] afterward. Things will be wrong.   
  
Rated PG  
Reona  
_

**Running for the Light **

  
  
The rain fell in hard sheets from the sky, the dark clouds of the storm blocking all light from the moon or stars. A fierce wind whipped through the trees, tearing off leaves and pieces of bark and tossing them into the air. A searing flash of lightening lit the forest in a burning white, revealing the form of a woman running through the woods. She wore a rough spun dress dyed blue and a wet veil covered her dark hair, useless in its drenched state. The right side of her clothing was darkened by the bloodstain that spread from a broken arrow shaft lodged in her flash. On her left side she cradled a bundle to her shoulder protectively. The women stumbled as something caught at her foot and fell partially against a tree. There she stood for a moment, panting into the darkness as she gathered her strength.   
  
The woman spat out a mouth full of rainwater, tasting the copper of blood on her tongue, and searched the blackness with wide eyes. She strained her ears for any sound of followers and then lurched from the support of the tree, dragging her feet along the ground as she forced herself to move forward. Pain burned up her right side and she clenched her teeth, refusing to cry out. On she walked, holding the blanket covered bundle against her shoulder.   
  
At last she came to a stone pillar and sobbed as she leaned against it. A benevolent face carved into the stone looked down upon the tired human below it, pity in its granite eyes. The woman scrambled up some steps and then fell to her knees in a garden courtyard. She allowed herself to fall forward onto the ground, her bundle next to her. A small boy's face, blood seeping from under his dark hair, peeked out from inside the blanket cocoon. The woman gasped in breath and let loose a plaintive cry into the night.   
  
  
  
Elrond Peredhil sat straight up in bed, suddenly wide awake and trembling. Lightening flashed into his room and the house shook with rolling thunder. Wide silver grey eyes pierced the shadows of the night, keen ears straining against the silence. A gust of wind battered the glass of the balcony doors and the half-Elf sprang from his bed. He grabbed a cloak and quickly slipped on shoes before bursting out of the door to his room and racing down the hallway.   
  
"Glorfindel!" Elrond cried as he clasped his cloak around his shoulders. "Glorfindel!"   
  
A door slammed open and a disheveled blond haired Elf appearing the hallway. "Elrond? What's wrong?" demanded Glorfindel.   
  
Elrond raced to him and Glorfindel caught the seemingly distraught dark haired half-Elf. "Glorfindel, gather the other healers and met me in the west courtyard." Elrond breathlessly ordered. He wrenched himself from the blond Elf's hold and took off down the hall.   
  
Glorfindel, confused, called after him. "Why? What's wrong?"   
  
"Do as I say!" yelled Elrond as he rounded the corner and disappeared into the shadows.   
  
Glorfindel, eyes wide, raced in the opposite direction to do as he was told. He ran past a stunned Elladan and Elrohir that had emerged from their rooms at their father's shouting. "Follow him!" he yelled at them. The twins started and then followed their father.   
  
  
  
Only his natural Elven grace kept Elrond from falling on the stairs. The stones were slick with water and the night was darker than normal for no stars or moon shone. He followed his instincts, the insistent call that told him something was very wrong. He raced to the small west courtyard where his feelings were pulling him to but stopped cold as he entered the archway.   
  
Lying on the stone of the courtyard was the woman in the blue dress, unmoving as the rain beat down upon her. Elrond, forgetting to put up his hood and now completely soaked, hurried over to her and knelt. He rested one hand on her shoulder and was heartened by the groan the woman voiced. "Shh, don't move." he warned as the body shuttered.   
  
The woman coughed and her head turned, one familiar brown eye rolling up to look at him. "Elrond?" she whispered.   
  
Elrond gasped and lowered his face closer to the woman. "Oh Valar! Gilraen?" he cried. Before him on the ground lay none other then the wife of Arathorn, current heir to the throne of Gondor and descendant of Elros, Elrond's own twin brother. This was a member of the family that Elrond watched over and gave sanctuary to in his home, the family which he loved most completely other than his own.   
  
Gilraen's lovely brown eyes were clouded with pain and her face was unnaturally white. "Arathorn, he…" A cough shook the small body before him and Elrond tried to hush her but she drew in breath to speak again. "We were attacked…he is dead." Elrond gasped and his eyes grew wide in disbelief. Gilraen's eyes rolled to the bundle that the half-Elf had not noticed. "Aragorn…" she whispered before going limp.   
  
"Gilraen?" cried Elrond. Her eyes were closed and her breath was very shallow. The half-Elf looked to the bundle and gasped again at the small face he found within. Aragorn was Arathorn's son; this must be the child. Carefully, Elrond took the child and held him against his chest. The small human had blood on the side of his face, obviously from a head wound that kept him unconscious. But the child shivered in the cold and Elrond knew that he would be fine. The half-Elf rested his free hand on Gilraen's cheek, frowning as he let his healing energy spread into her.   
  
Sound from just outside the courtyard brought Elrond's head up and several Elves rushed in, including the healer Meneréiel. Quickly the Elves fell to work as Elrond spoke of the situation. Aragorn was past over to one of the lesser healers as Gilraen was lifted and borne into the house. The storm continued on, its thunder sounding like mad laugher.   
  
  
  
It took several hours for the arrow shaft and head to be removed from Gilraen's body. The crude weapon of orc design had to be carefully cut out as the bindings came apart, risking the arrowhead becoming lodged inside Gilraen. The bed on which the lady lay was stained red with her blood as the healers worked to save her life. But poison had entered the woman's blood and had coursed through her veins for many hours before she had reached the safety of the valley. Even as the healers bound the wound upon Gilraen's side her heart continued to slow.   
  
Carefully, Gilraen was moved from the soiled bed and placed in a clean room. She was cleaned as best they could and then fed spoonfuls of tea laced with herbs. Leaving the others to clean the room where they had done the surgery, Elrond sat by Gilraen's bedside. He stared at the pale features of the woman who had loved Arathorn, the once defiant eyes now closed. He lay one tired hand softly upon her forehead and tried to use his healing abilities to ease her physical pain and lighten her dreams.   
  
Noise at the door turned his head and Elrond looked at his worried sons, who had loved this family as much as he. "Is there no hope, Ada?" asked Elladan.   
  
Elrond turned his head away sadly, his hand still resting on Gilraen's forehead. "Nay, she is dying even now." He took his hand from the woman's head and rested his hands in his lap, feeling the drain of using his abilities sorely this night. "Elladan, Elrohir. Come morning I wish for you and some of the Guard to ride out and find Arathorn's camp. There may be survivors." Elrond said. He turned his head a little, looking at his children out of the corner of his eye. "Then hunt down the band of orcs responsible for this."   
  
The twins nodded. "We'll leave now, Ada." said Elrohir.   
  
Elrond glanced toward the window and saw the lightening of the eastern sky, though it held no joy for him this morn. "Go then." he said. He heard his sons clatter from the House of Healing and resettled his gaze to the white features of Gilraen. He sat for some hours as the sun rose in the cloudy sky, calmly watching Gilraen's breath slow. Sometime later, he saw her breath stop completely and let it go. Elrond leaned down and put his lips close to the dead woman's ear. "Sen im gwesto. Aragorn innas tela tîn maranwe. Lle daerant ilinnas no nedh ilmaer." [This I swear. Aragorn will fulfill his destiny. Your sacrifice will not be in vain.]   
  
Elrond pulled the sheet over Gilraen's face and stood from the bed. Solemnly, he walked from the room and made his way over to another room, where Aragorn had been placed. He hand reached for the latch when he noticed it was shaking. He pulled back and stepped away. A single tear made its way down his cheek as he pressed his forehead to the wall beside the door, his shoulders trembling. For a moment the half-Elf stood there, overwhelmed.   
  
Stepping back, Elrond wiped at his face and smoothed back his hair. Finally, he was able to open the door and step inside. Glorfindel and Meneréiel, a healer Elrond himself had trained, were both in the room and looked up at him with a question in their eyes. Knowing what they wanted, he softly shook his head. Glorfindel lowered his eyes as Meneréiel sighed.   
  
Upon the single bed of the room, seemingly lost among the blankets covering him, lay Aragorn. His face was cleaned but bruised and he was fast asleep. The she-Elf healer smoothed the linen and turned from the bed. "He had a slight bump on his head, my lord, that's all. We've given him some warm tea and made him comfortable. He should awake before long." reported Meneréiel.   
  
Elrond nodded, dredging up a small smile for the other healer. "Hennad, Meneréiel" he said. [Thank you] Meneréiel curtsied and exited the room, pulling the door closed behind her. Elrond slowly turned back to where Glorfindel sat. "Does he seem alright?" asked the dark haired half-Elf.   
  
Glorfindel smiled sadly and nodded. "He's been resting peacefully enough but I'm no healer." he answered. He watched as Elrond approached the bed and hesitantly placed one hand softly on top of the child's head. Glorfindel glanced away and saw the sky turning blue through the window. "I suppose you have already sent the twins out." he said.   
  
Elrond nodded as he lowered himself to the edge of the bed. "I suspect they are already gone." he muttered. "I just hope there are survivors so that we may know what completely happened." He was slightly mortified when another tear fell from his silver grey eyes.   
  
Glorfindel stood and pulled Elrond from the bed. The half-Elf turned his face away, but the other Elf would have none of that. Glorfindel captured Elrond's cheek and raised his eyes. "It is alright to cry, Elrond." he whispered. A following tear rolled down the half-Elf's cheek, until a steady spring shower fell from his eyes. Glorfindel pulled Elrond close and held him. "It is alright to mourn." he continued. "There is no shame in your feelings and no reason to hold them inside."   
  
Elrond began to cry in earnest; mourning the child's parents, mourning his brother's descendants, mourning the woman he could not save, and mourning the man he didn't have a chance to save. Glorfindel led the trembling half-Elf to the couch and set them both down, holding the other in his arms. He hummed a tune under his breath so quietly that he knew only Elrond would be able to hear it. Before the sun rose completely over the Misty Mountains, the half-Elf was asleep, exhausted from the night. Glorfindel leaned back against the couch and shifted Elrond so that he rested more comfortably on his chest. He then settled in to wait for either human child or Elf lord to awake, whichever did so first. 


	2. The Human's Child

_I have broken my oath to never write Lord of the Rings. I was weak! The power of the ring is too strong!   
  
This is rather short and about Elrond and Aragorn bonding. Longer, separate stories will follow this. *I have decided, after the nice response I generated with this short, to turn this into a series, which I will call 'The Clever Wind' series. Chapters will become days, each being a new day.   
  
In case you did not notice, Elrond's ring is the one of Air and supposedly the most powerful of the three. The 'clever wind', is really Vilya pushing things along.   
  
I do not speak Elvish. (heaven help us all) I hope that you all know that 'Ada' means daddy or dad. The small amount of Elvish that slips into this is from Sindarin Dictionary Project.   
  
I like Glorfindel. I like Elrond. Thus, some of this is Glorfindel/Elrond. This means slash, you fools.   
  
Rate P.G.  
Review!  
Reona  
_

**The Human's Child **

  
  
Elrond Peredhil stood upon the balcony outside of his Study and Library, gaze fixed down into the garden below. He stared at a small boy with dark hair sitting on the grass, an untouched puzzle on the ground in front of him. Elrond supposed that the toy had been pulled from its dusty storage place and had once belonged to his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir when they were young. A she-Elf sat on a bench close by, watching the silent human boy.   
  
Elrond sighed, one hand raising to press into his temple where a headache was trying to form. The ring of power Vilya flashed on his finger in the bright sunlight. "My lord?" asked a voice behind him.   
  
Elrond turned, his burgundy colored formal robes whispering as he moved, and smiled at the blond haired Elf standing beyond his desk. "Greetings, Glorfindel." he said, hiding the somber look from a moment before.   
  
Glorfindel stood in hunting clothes, green and brown to blend with the forest. A sword was strapped to his side and a bow and quiver hung from his back. A streak of mud marred his right cheek. "The last of the orcs have been routed from the area, my lord." reported Glorfindel.   
  
Elrond's hand tightened on the balcony edge and he turned quickly away. "Thank you, Glorfindel." he said after a moment.   
  
Glorfindel's blue eyes softened as he stared at Elrond's tense back. His gaze fell to the cluttered desk where several sheets of white paper had sketches of a person on them. He swallowed hard. "Plans for a new statue, my lord?" asked Glorfindel.   
  
Elrond turned quickly in surprise, his eyes landing on the pictures too. "Yes, I…" Elrond trailed off and walked over to the desk, reaching out to pick up one of the sheets. "I want statues to be crafted of both of them. Arathorn and Gilraen." he said quietly. Elrond looked back to the balcony, although the angle did not allow him view of the child below.   
  
Glorfindel sighed. "All will once again be well, Elrond." he tried to reassure the half-Elf.   
  
Elrond's mouth twisted slightly as he looked at his friend. "It seems as if I am always waiting for things to be well again. Glorfindel, it has been a long time since I have raised children, especially one wounded emotionally." He turned away and stared out the balcony. Glorfindel opened his mouth to argue but Elrond spoke once more without looking at him. "Keeping Elladan and Elrohir from breaking things with their antics does not count." Glorfindel snapped his mouth shut and Elrond smiled at him slightly over his shoulder. He walked forward and stood by the balcony's edge again, looking down at the young Aragorn, last of Isildur's line. Elrond's hand fisted on top of the stone railing, the other still holding the sheet of paper he had picked up before.   
  
Glorfindel followed him and stood behind his lord's shoulder. "You sound as if you already know that you will fail horribly."   
  
Elrond sighed. "I fear my failure, for that would mean the end of Gondor and the end of our hope."   
  
Glorfindel rested one hand on Elrond's arm. "The Stewards of Gondor have done well with the kingdom, Elrond. Gondor will be able to wait for the return of its king a little while longer." he said.   
  
Elrond nodded weakly. "I know. But the Shadow grows in the east again and our world becomes darker every day." They stood upon the balcony for a long moment. "How odd that so much should rest on one person, on one small child. Our only hope. Our little estel." muttered the lord of Rivendell. Glorfindel looked oddly at the half-Elf and would have spoken had not a strong wind suddenly blew across the valley. The gust tore the picture Elrond was holding and swept it up into the air. Elrond lunged for the sheet but missed as it was too far away from the balcony. "Blast!" he hissed. Elrond spun and raced out of the room, leaving a confused Glorfindel in his wake.   
  
Elrond ran along the corridors, heading down the stairs in a rush. He passed by a startled servant carrying a covered silver tray. "Lord Elrond!" cried the she-Elf.   
  
Elrond realized that the tray was probably his lunch. "Just put it on my desk, Imglín!" he called over his shoulder. The she-Elf blinked after him as he raced out of the arches and finally slowed down. He was under his Study balcony and quickly scanned the area for the wayward piece of paper. Elrond saw it rolling long the ground and quickly set off after it.   
  
Aragorn looked up from staring at the puzzle pieces, hating them for not giving up their proper places easily, and blinked at the white piece of paper that flew past. Noise caused him to look toward the house and see an Elf running toward him. Aragorn was up and after the paper without a second thought, quickly catching the sheet. He picked it up and turned it over, wanting to get a look at it before handing it over to the Elf. He froze as he saw what was on the paper; it was a picture of his mother.   
  
The she-Elf watching the child stood as she saw her lord hurrying across the lawn and slow before Aragorn. Elrond waved the Elf nurse back with a small smile and approached the child. "Aragorn?" he asked the human child a bit nervously.   
  
"It's my mother." said Aragorn softly. Elrond knelt to be at level with the child and watched his grey eyes travel over the picture. "Who made a picture of my mother?" asked Aragorn after a moment.   
  
"I did." answered Elrond, seeing no reason to lie.   
  
Aragorn looked up at the Elf and finally recognized who was in front of him. "You draw, Lord Elrond?" he asked.   
  
Elrond smiled as he saw the small smile on the child's face. "I draw a little. I wanted to have statues created of your parents and the stone smiths need prints to carve from." he said.   
  
Aragorn's eyes brightened a little more. "You have a picture of my father too?" he asked.   
  
"I have a picture of you father, yes, but it is not completed as of yet." answered the half-Elf.   
  
"May I see?" asked Aragorn.   
  
Elrond blinked and then smiled. "Of course." They stood and Elrond placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you hungry, Aragorn? It is lunch time after all." Aragorn nodded, eyes fixed on the picture in his hands. Elrond looked up at the she-Elf that had been watching them and beckoned her over. "Have more food sent up to my Study, I'm going to have a guest for lunch."   
  
The she-Elf smiled and curtsied. "Yes, my lord." She disappeared into the house.   
  
Elrond guided Aragorn back up to his Study and opened the door to let him in. The walls of the Study were lined with the more special books of Elrond's choosing and the floor was made of rose wood. His desk was in front of the balcony and the fireplace and a long couch and chair were on the opposite side of the room. The Elf lord glanced toward the balcony but didn't see Glorfindel. He didn't know where the blond Elf had gone. Aragorn's words brought his attention back to the boy. "Do you have any other pictures of my mother?"   
  
"Yes, I have several. I am having trouble deciding which to make into the statue. Mayhap, you can help me select?" asked Elrond.   
  
Aragorn turned serious, in the way only children given a task by their elders could. "I can help you choose."   
  
Elrond smiled and began to gather up all of the sheets spread out across his desk. "I would be most grateful for the help." He handed the pile to Aragorn and turned him toward the low floor table on the other side of the room. "Take them to the table for me and we can look them over carefully together." Elrond watched for a moment as Aragorn headed for the table and then he picked up the tray that Imglín had left on his desk when he was dashing after the picture. He brought the tray over to the table and set it on a side table within reach. Elrond then settled on the floor, keeping himself level with the child.   
  
Aragorn had already begun to go through the sheets of paper. He was shaking his dark head at one of the pictures, one with Gilraen's hair hanging free. "Not this one." said Aragorn with authority. "Momma always wore a veil over her hair." He handed the picture to Elrond and picked up another one.   
  
"Mayhap we should have her kneeling?" questioned Elrond. The position of the statue had yet to be decided.   
  
Aragorn looked up from the picture he was looking at and thought for a moment. "Maybe she could be on a horse!" he suggestion eagerly.   
  
"Did your mother ride often?" asked Elrond cautiously. She hadn't been riding a horse when they had found her half dead in the courtyard, cradling Aragorn as she bled to death from an arrow wound. Elrond shivered but Aragorn didn't notice.   
  
"No, she hated riding. Momma always said that galloping made her sick to her tummy." Aragorn made a face as he spoke. He then raised the picture closer to his face.   
  
Elrond watched him carefully, noticing when the young boy raised one shoulder to wipe at his face thinking that the half-Elf wouldn't see it. Elrond turned then and snatched off the lid of the tray Imglín had left, hoping that her habits still rang true. He smiled as he looked over the tray and thanked the Valar silently. "Would you like some hot chocolate, Aragorn?" Elrond asked.   
  
The picture dropped like a rock, revealing overly bright eyes. "You have hot chocolate?" Aragorn demanded. Elrond smiled and nodded. "Of course I want some!" Elrond laughed and poured the drink into a cup, automatically adding a drop of cream on top before handing it to the boy. It was the way that his twins had always liked it. "What's the white stuff?" asked Aragorn, crossing his eyes at his cup.   
  
Elrond smiled, amused. "That is whipped cream. Drink some and I believe you will like it as thus." he reassured the boy. Aragorn took a sip and after a moment began to drink deeply. The boy raised his head to take a breath and Elrond automatically wiped away the cream on his nose with a napkin. He paused, holding the cloth in mid air, surprised at himself. It seems that some things just become second nature. Aragorn's nose disappeared again and a knock on the door pulled Elrond from his thoughts. "Enter." Imglín pushed the door open and came in with another covered tray. She blinked at seeing her lord sitting on the floor instead of at his desk. The she-Elf then smiled at seeing the child drinking his hot chocolate. Elrond smiled at her. "Put the tray over here, Imglín. We are trying to select a statue pattern."   
  
Imglín walked over and set the tray on the corner near Elrond. "Should I get more hot chocolate, my lord?" she asked.   
  
Elrond looked over at Aragorn and nodded with a smile. "I believe that would be wise. Anything else you want, Aragorn?" The boy shook his head, still drinking. Elrond chuckled and looked back at the she-Elf. "That is all, Imglín." She curtsied and exited the room.   
  
Aragorn gulped in air as he lowered his cup. "More, please." he requested. Elrond refilled his cup and added cream again. While the child downed his second cup, Elrond uncovered the new tray and pulled off some of the plates. He sat the plates among the paper sheets and Aragorn quickly grabbed some apple slices. "I like this one." Aragorn said around the food in his mouth and handed the Elf lord a picture.   
  
"Don't speak with food in your mouth." scolded Elrond without thought. He took the sheet as Aragorn swallowed nosily and gazed at the picture. This one was of Gilraen wearing a veil over her hair, as Aragorn suggested, but the dress was yet to be done. "We'll need to decide on what her clothes should look like, Aragorn." he said. Elrond set the last plate on the table and stood. Going to his desk, he collected ink and quills. Settling beside the child on the floor again, Elrond set the ink between them. Elrond poured himself a cup of hot chocolate and then picked up a pen thoughtfully. "Now then, long sleeves or short?"   
  
Several hours were spent on the pictures of Gilraen and Arathorn before both were satisfied. Aragorn then asked if he could have some of his own paper, as he had a few ideas himself. Elrond gathered some clean sheets and gave them to the child. Aragorn set to work on his own drawings while Elrond finished a few touches to the statue prints. After that, he leaned back against the couch and watched the boy draw. The pictures were not as fine as Elrond's work, but Aragorn continued to run his pen along the paper without a care of how good his drawings were. When Aragorn finally looked back at the half-Elf, he found Elrond had fallen asleep. The Elf lord had one arm bent upon the seat cushion of the couch and his head rested on top of his elbow. He had turned slightly on his hip and his other hand lay in his lap. Aragorn stared at him for a moment before choosing another piece of paper and starting to draw again, looking over his shoulder every few seconds.   
  
The setting sun cast long streams of burning light through the balcony when the doors to the Study opened quietly and a blond head appeared in the crack. Aragorn looked up at the sound but Elrond didn't move. Glorfindel smiled as he looked into the room, causing the boy to smile back. The Elf raised a finger to his lips and bade Aragorn to be quiet. From behind him, two identical faces appeared. Glorfindel entered the room followed by the twins. "Ada has fallen asleep." giggled Elrohir.   
  
Elladan rolled his eyes at his brother. "I can see that, thank you."   
  
Glorfindel hushed them as he made his way over to the floor table and crouched down to see what Aragorn was doing. He found the picture that the boy had been working on and smiled. It was a picture of Elrond, crude in technique but still recognizable as the Elf lord. "Did you create that?" asked the blond Elf.   
  
Aragorn's smile widened. "Yes." he answered with pride.   
  
Their voices finally caused Elrond to stir and his eyes blinked open. With a small yawn, he lifted his head and looked around. "What time is it?" he asked as his eyes fell on Glorfindel.   
  
"About one hour until dinner, my lord." answered the blond Elf.   
  
Elrohir snickered. "And here we both thought you spent the day doing paper work."   
  
Elrond suddenly looked stricken. "Oh, the paper work!" he moaned.   
  
"Yes, the paper work." drawled a voice at the door. Everyone looked to find Erestor, Elrond's chief adviser, at the door. Aragorn was trying to make himself smaller as Erestor looked quite sour faced. "I asked you to go over the plans for the west garden and how much oil we would need for the next month. Also, to sign the order for more wood to be gathered. We are running low in the kitchens. The far east tower roof needs to be patched…" It looked like the adviser could continue for some time.   
  
Glorfindel's face darkened but it was not he who spoke. "Be quiet, Erestor." commanded Elrond. Erestor came to a halt and blinked, but Elrond was not looking at him. His gaze was locked on the small boy beside him. Gently, Elrond reached out and grasped Aragorn's chin, lifting his face. "There is no need to do that, Aragorn. No one is mad at you, nor are you in trouble." he said softly.   
  
"But, Lord Erestor seems mad that the work was not done and I kept you from doing it." said Aragorn, his eyes darting around the room.   
  
Elrond drew the child into his lap and hugged him. "Never mind Erestor. He's always a bit of a sour-puss." The Elf lord turned a meaningful gaze upon the adviser and the other Elf actually took a step back.   
  
Erestor sighed and a half smile formed on his face. "I'm sorry child." he said. "It has been a long time since any children have been in this house and I forget how to act around them."   
  
"Hey!" cried Elrohir. A crumpled piece of paper hit him in the head and Glorfindel glared at the twin, another projectile already in his hands.   
  
"I do not believe we count as children anymore, brother." said Elladan.   
  
Elrond chuckled and stroked a finger down Aragorn's cheek. "Alright then?" he asked. Aragorn nodded, giggling himself. Elrond stood the child up from his lap and tugged at his clothing, setting them to rights. "Erestor, I need you to take those prints over to the stone smith." said Elrond as he tended to the child.   
  
Erestor came forward and picked up the two completed drawings on top of the table. "New statues, Lord Elrond?" he asked rhetorically. "What stone should I tell them to craft it from?"   
  
It was Aragorn that answered him. "The white granite from the lower quarry."   
  
Erestor looked at Elrond in question and the Elf lord nodded. "We have decided upon that stone, Erestor. I want them done as soon as possible." Elrond said.   
  
Erestor smiled and bowed a little. "At once then, my lord." The adviser started to leave but Elrond's voice caused him to turn back.   
  
"And Erestor, I promise to have everything you asked for ready first thing in the morning." said Elrond.   
  
Erestor's smile widened and he nodded. "That's all I ask." The doors clicked close behind him.   
  
"We had better get ready for dinner then, my lord." advised Glorfindel.   
  
Elladan came forward and scooped Aragorn up, much to the child's surprise. "Come on, kid. You'll love the dinners in the Hall of Fire." he said.   
  
"Yes," chimed Elrohir happily. "Afterward, we get to sing and dance and hear some stories." Aragorn smiled at this news.   
  
"We'll see to Aragorn, Ada." said Elladan, as they headed for the door. Elrond nodded as they disappeared into the hall and then he lowered his head, his hair falling forward to hide his face. His shoulders began to tremble slightly.   
  
"Well, we better go change…" Glorfindel's eyes widened in concern as he saw Elrond. "Elrond, what's wrong?" He went around the table and neared the Elf lord.   
  
Elrond lifted his head and Glorfindel saw that he was laughing softly, not crying as he had feared. "My legs fell asleep some time ago and are just now beginning to wake up." A tear slid down his cheek.   
  
A smile spread across Glorfindel's face. "You're kidding." he chuckled.   
  
Elrond shook his head fiercely, dark hair flying. "No, it's really starting to hurt!" he exclaimed through a laugh. "Blast it all, this isn't funny!" Glorfindel laughed harder while he wrapped his arms around Elrond's waist and lifted him up onto the couch. Elrond hiccuped and leaned to the right on the couch, taking pressure off of his tingling legs. "I don't believe this." he muttered with mirth. Glorfindel was laughing too as he sat beside him and started rubbing briskly at Elrond's legs. The Elf lord smiled at him in gratitude. "Thank you, my friend. But, if you ever tell anyone about this I shall make sure you disappear quite mysteriously."   
  
"My lips are sealed, my lord." chuckled Glorfindel.   
  
Elrond laughed and started rotating his ankles one by one until finally his legs returned to normal and he was able to sit correctly. He looked around the room and found it a mess, crumbled sheets of paper with ink spilled on them and the remains of lunch dirtied the table and floor. "Oh, the staff is going to have words with me." Elrond chuckled.   
  
Glorfindel gently turned his face toward him. "Still worried, my lord?" he asked softly.   
  
Elrond's entire body relaxed against Glorfindel. "I was so afraid when I had to confront Aragorn in the garden after he caught the print. I'd rather face an orc weaponless, it would have been less tricky." he muttered. The blond Elf remained silent as he held the other, waiting for Elrond to continue. "I'm not worried any more, not like I was." the dark headed half-Elf finally muttered. "I will worry about his mortality and I will worry about his destiny but I will never worry about his heart. He is a most amazing boy, that Aragorn."   
  
Glorfindel rested his chin on the top of Elrond's head. "So I have seen." he agreed quietly. He turned his face and kissed the top of Elrond's head. "He drew a picture of you, did you know?"   
  
Elrond sat up in surprise. "Of me? I did not notice." Glorfindel leaned forward and grabbed the picture from the table, handing it to Elrond. Elrond smiled as he gazed at the picture, nodding in approval. "I like it." Glorfindel laughed and watched as Elrond picked up a pen and turned the sheet over. On the back, Elrond wrote Aragorn's name and the date.   
  
"You're going to have it framed, aren't you." said Glorfindel, recognizing the ritual.   
  
"Of course." answered Elrond. He stood, testing his steps carefully before walking over to his desk. "I had the twins' things framed and now I shall have Aragorn's things framed." He rolled the sheet carefully before placing it in a drawer. Elrond took a quick look around the room and then headed for the door. "Come Glorfindel, as you said; we must change for dinner."   
  
The blond Elf stood and followed his lord. "And keep an eye on the twins."   
  
Elrond's chuckle floated back into the Study. "That too." 


	3. Swinging on a Star

_Swinging on a Star is the second part to The Clever Wind series. This series is mainly about Elrond and Aragorn but also has a big helping of **Elrond and Glorfindel.** This means slash. You have been warned.   
  
This part takes place after 'The Human's Child' at the dinner that everyone had to change for. Tarion just means Sunday.   
  
The Elvish chant is of my poor creation, it probably isn't even right. I used two sources for the Elvish because one didn't have the words I needed. The downloadable dictionaries at Sindarin Dictionary Project at and the other I forget. The song that Elrond's sings is my own. Very proud.   
  
Ada, in case you don't know, just means 'Dad' or 'Daddy'. I try and avoid using lots of Elvish words but using the English 'Father' was too formal sounding and 'Dad' or 'Daddy' was just too silly sounding. It's a common enough word that you should all be familiar with it.   
  
Mantle = a loose, sleeveless coat worn over outer garments; a cloak. Just so you don't get confused. Elrond was wearing one when he talked with Gandalf and Legolas was wearing a brown one at the Council of Elrond.   
  
Imglín, the reappearing she-Elf character that is usually tending to Elrond in some way, was created from the ' create a name database' at the Barrow Downs website at . I just put in my friend Jamie's name and took what they gave me.   
  
Also, for those who do not know, Elrond's father is Eärendil. He was a half-Elf that was placed on a ship to sail the stars forever. It was a reward / punishment for defying / beseeching the Valar in his attempt to save the other Elves from Morgoth.   
  
Valar = Elvish Gods   
  
A big thank you to silverwyvern for beta reading this.   
  
Reona  
_

**Swinging on a Star **

Wing Dancers, dancers with long cuts of cloth on their arms that they swung in sweeping patterns, danced in a circle in the middle of the Hall of Fire. The roaring fires lit to keep the evening chill away threw red shadows over the white dancers and the Elves in attendance clapped along with the beat of the drums and the call of the lutes. Elrond Peredhil, lord and master of Rivendell, sat in his high-backed chair near the main fire, watching the activities with a smile on his face. Around him, the other Elves took up a simple chant that praised summer and danced lightly around the room.   
  
I elenath vee' celair  
I gwelu ta me'a  
Ikotane lye estel sina ta a' aronoded lû uin laer.  
  
  
The stars are bright  
The air is light  
So we hope this is an endless time of summer.  
  
  
Elrond wore a silver mantle with a long tunic of dark blue; upon his head shone his mithril crown and colored glass beads were woven into his dark hair. The sparkling ring Vilya shone on his finger, reflecting its master's contentment. The inhabitants of Rivendell were celebrating the end of the week, Tarion, a time of relaxation after the week's long toil. Elrond smiled as Imglín stopped next to him with a tray of chocolate treats and chose a small piece of cake. The she-Elf cocked an eyebrow at her lord but Elrond just waved her on with a chuckle; he didn't want anything else.   
  
Elrond's keen eyes sought out his children and he quickly found Elrohir with Aragorn. The half-Elf was swinging the human around in his arms, the child laughing brightly. Elladan was in the far corner talking quietly with a young she-Elf, a smile on his face. Elrond rolled his eyes, shaking his head. After a moment, he noticed the shadows that grew dark beyond the windows. Elrond carefully stood and made his way around the edges of the Hall, slipping out onto the large balcony and down some curving stairs to the gardens below. Walking across the green grass, the lord of Rivendell escaped into the cool night.   
  
Elrond left the noise of the celebration behind as he crossed the gardens to a large tree from which a wooden swing hung. He checked the sky for clouds and found the heavens to be clear. Smiling, Elrond sat upon the swing and turned his eyes toward the night sky, one bright star holding his attention. The sounds of laugher drifted on the breeze, reaching Elrond's hearing and making him smile. The wind tugged lightly on the Elf lord's braids, whispering gently through the tree above him.   
  
"I thought I'd find you out here." said an amused voice. Elrond lowered his gaze to see Glorfindel standing next to the tree trunk, arms crossed over chest and a smile on his face. "You're always out here looking at his star." Glorfindel walked forward and moved behind Elrond, gripping the rope of the swing above Elrond's hands. "Eärendil was a mariner…" he muttered to Elrond.   
  
Elrond laughed and shook his head. "Please, not that awful lay." he begged.   
  
Glorfindel chuckled as well. "Bilbo meant well enough with the song." Glorfindel winced and shook his head. "But Hobbits can not sing."   
  
"Yes, but we will keep that between ourselves least we hurt poor Bilbo's feelings." said Elrond softly, as if sharing a secret. The garden was bathed in silver light from the bright moon, shifting over the two Elves. The stars seemed to dwell inside Elrond's dark eyes, being reflected many times over. The night blooming flowers of the garden released fragrant scents into the serene air. Elrond turned his head to the side to find Glorfindel's face rather close. "How goes things in the Hall…?" He trailed off as Glorfindel continued to stare at him, their eyes locked together. Glorfindel slid his hands down to cover Elrond's on the rope swing, wrapping his fingers around the other's hands. The blond Elf lowered his face a little, pausing before his lips reached Elrond's, a question in his gaze. Elrond stared at Glorfindel for a long moment before tipping his chin just slightly, his grey eyes half lidded. Glorfindel's lips traveled the last bit of space between them, just barely touching Elrond's own with gentle pressure.   
  
The loud snap of a noisemaker in the Hall of Fire startled both and they jerked away in surprise. Elrond quickly turned his face away, least the other Elf see the red stain across his cheeks. Glorfindel removed his hands from where they were covering Elrond's, emotions flying through his blue eyes. Awkwardly, he stood behind Elrond for a moment. Then he reached out to the swing and grabbed it near the bottom, pulling it back. "What…?" asked Elrond in surprise. Glorfindel released his grip and the swing moved forward. Elrond chuckled as he felt Glorfindel's gentle push against his back on his return sway. "Glorfindel, I'm much too old for you to be pushing me on a swing." he said.   
  
"Oh?" teased Glorfindel. "Who told you such a thing? I've certainly never heard of it."   
  
"Glorfindel, what will people think if they saw me right now?" demanded Elrond with mirth.   
  
Glorfindel pushed the other higher. "I know exactly what they are going to think, my lord."   
  
Elrond chuckled. "And what would that be, since it seems that you know so many people's minds?" he asked.   
  
"They will think; 'Good, I'm glad that Lord Elrond is having fun. He spends way too much time in his Study doing paper work.' That is what they will think." answered Glorfindel.   
  
Elrond laughed. "They will not! They'll think I've lost my mind!" he exclaimed.   
  
Glorfindel laughed as well. "And what will they think of me? The one who is pushing you on the swing? I'm even older!"   
  
"People think you lost your mind long ago, this won't change their opinions." replied Elrond.   
  
"Hey!" cried Glorfindel. Elrond laughed even harder as a strong wind blew his dark hair against his face.   
  
"Ada? Glorfindel?" asked a surprised voice. Elrond and Glorfindel looked up to find the twins and Aragorn standing in the garden, all three staring at the pair at the swing.   
  
"What are you doing? Have you lost your minds?" asked Elladan. That sent both Elrond and Glorfindel into gales of laugher again. Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other, confused. Glorfindel grabbed onto the rope of the swing and quickly slowed it down so Elrond could get off, both still chuckling madly.   
  
Elrond tried to stop laughing long enough for his speech to be understood. "Yes? What do you need?" he managed. Glorfindel was busy wiping tears from his eyes, one arm curled across his stomach. Elrond brushed some wetness from his cheeks as well.   
  
"Aragorn is tired, Ada, and he wants you to put him to bed." answered Elrohir.   
  
"Yes, of course." said Elrond, walking forward and taking Aragorn from his younger son's arms. "Did you enjoy the celebration, Aragorn?" the Elf lord asked as he walked toward the house. The child wrapped his arms around Elrond's neck and nodded, his tired voice drifting back as he told the Elf lord about what fun he had.   
  
The twins started at the remaining Elf lord. The blond Elf grinned at them. "What?" he asked.   
  
Elladan turned sharply on his heel, hurrying away. "I suddenly don't want to know." he muttered. Elrohir followed his brother, a bemused look on his face.   
  
  
  
Elrond placed the tired Aragorn on a stool, grabbing a bowl of cool water and a clean cloth. He began to clean off the child's mouth and hands while listening to his talk. "And Elrohir gave me two pieces of cake. It was really good, the best I ever had." praised Aragorn.   
  
"I'll be sure and give the kitchen staff your approval." said Elrond as he swiped the cloth over Aragorn's cheeks. [I'm going to have to talk with Elrohir. It is well that Aragorn is so tired from the celebration or we would be dealing with a child with too many sweets in him.] thought the lord of Rivendell.   
  
"Do you have parties like that every day?" asked Aragorn, a gleam in his eyes.   
  
[Valar help me.] pleaded Elrond in his mind. "No, not every day. If you enjoyed tonight then you will really enjoy Faradome, our celebration for the Summer Solstice. It is even bigger than the one tonight."   
  
"Bigger?" asked Aragorn, yawning as Elrond pulled off his shoes and clothes   
  
"Indeed, especially this year. Normally all the Elven realms have their own Faradome celebrations but this year we are having the Elves from Lothlórien coming to join us. Also, several other Elves from Mirkwood are coming to visit relatives here and visitors from the surrounding villages often join us for a time." replied Elrond. He pulled a sleeping shirt over the child's head and picked him up.   
  
"That is a lot of people!" exclaimed Aragorn. He frowned as they sat on his bed. "Can Rivendell hold all of them?"   
  
Elrond chuckled lightly as he pulled back the blankets. "I think we'll be able to find places for them." He placed the child on the bed and pulled the blankets over him. Leaning forward, Elrond kissed Aragorn's forehead. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked the tired human. Aragorn seemed to hesitate a little before shaking his head. Elrond frowned. "You know that you only need to ask, Aragorn. What is it that you would like?"   
  
Aragorn fidgeted on the bed for a moment before speaking, "Can you sing me a song?"   
  
Elrond smiled in surprise. "A song?" he echoed.   
  
Aragorn hurried to explain. "Yes, I always hear one of the other Elves singing but I never just get to listen and I was hoping that…" Elrond lay one finger over the child's lips to silence him.   
  
"I think a song would be wonderful right now." Elrond said. Aragorn relaxed into the soft bed sheets. "Is there any song that you would wish to hear?"   
  
"Umm, I don't know. What's your favorite?" asked Aragorn.   
  
Elrond paused, thinking back, and then smiled sadly. "I know the perfect song." he said. Elrond brushed two fingers down Aragorn's cheek as he spoke. "It was a song that my own mother used to sing to me long ago." He looked up and out of the window, smiling sadly again when he saw that the star his father was said to travel upon hung in the opening, a soft breeze drifting into the room. Very softly, Elrond's voice floated out of the window and into the night, singing in the Common Speech.   
  
It is nothing but a passing dream,  
Though one you wish you'd never seen.  
But when you wake to the dawn's light  
You question what was lost during the night.   
  
You must travel toward the light,  
Even when it wonders out of sight.  
And at the end of the weary trail,  
You hope that your actions were to some avail.   
  
For as the winds of change blow,  
Pulling us to and fro,  
We must have faith that we will find our place  
And will forever dwell in that space.   
  
Elrond's bright eyes looked down at Aragorn to find the child fast asleep, a peaceful look on his face. Elrond smoothed the bedclothes as he stood and moved silently about the room snuffing out the candles. Leaving one lamp flame down low on a table, least the child try to get up in the dark, Elrond exited the room and softly closed the door behind himself.   
  
In the hallway, Elrond leaned his forehead against wall next to the door, his fingers pressing into the cool marble. For a moment, he hummed the tune of the song he had just sung to himself, memories flying through his head. At the end, he stood silently before straightening and turning away from the wall. His hands swiped quickly at his face as he walked down the hall and away from Aragorn's room. 


	4. Soft Night

_This is set only a few minutes after the end of 'Swinging on a Star'. No Aragorn, this piece has only Elrond and Glorfindel. This mean slash, you fools.   
  
I've had to up the rated for this piece to P.G. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. [Sigh] I believe I'll just up the rating for the whole thing, seeing as I must kick some orc butt later on.   
  
May I invite you all to my website, where things like to appear faster.  
Enjoy!  
Reona  
_

**Soft Night **

  
  
The single candle sitting on the tabletop did not give off much light but it was enough for the lone half-Elf to see by. The light reflected off the mirror in front of the silent half-Elf, giving a dull golden hue to his dark hair. A mantle of silver hung from the shaking shoulders and a silver circlet shone faintly on top of the bent head. The half-Elf's hands were twisted around the handle of a brush in his lap, his long fingers turning white. A ring with a deep blue stone on the silver band flashed briefly on his right hand, the stone bright even in the dark. Tears slid without sound down Elrond Peredhil's face, lord of Rivendell and great Elven healer. But, Elrond's tears were for himself this time.   
  
The vast majority of the room was filled with faint moonlight, outlining the haunting curves of the furniture and fading the pattern of the rug on the floor. The small crescent moon hung in the high corner of the balcony doors. Midnight fast approached and the Elven house was quiet after the ending of the night's celebration. Somewhere, an owl called softly from the trees.   
  
A quiet knock on the door to the bedchamber caused Elrond's head to jerk up. The door opened without the half-Elf calling out and Elrond quickly tried to brush away the wetness from his face. A blond head, one of the few that would dare enter the lord's rooms without being called to enter, appeared in the doorway. "My lor…Elrond?" Glorfindel said the half-Elf's name with concern in his voice. He quickly closed the door and walked over to Elrond. The dark haired Elf ducked his face and tried to stem the flow of tears down his cheeks. "What is wrong?" asked Glorfindel.   
  
"Aragorn…" Elrond paused to swallow dryly and then continued. "Aragorn asked for me to sing him a song and I sang a lullaby my mother used to…used to sing to Elros and I. The same one I would sing to…to the twins." the Elf lord explained haltingly.   
  
Glorfindel's face softened and he knelt next to Elrond. "I see. Unhappy memories."   
  
Elrond shook his head fiercely, his raven hair flying. "No. Good memories." he corrected.   
  
The seneschal spied a cloth upon the vanity top and picked it up. With one finger under his chin, Glorfindel tipped Elrond's face up and cleaned the wetness from his skin. "I understand." That time had been a good time, a time that was now long past.   
  
Elrond gave the other Elf a small smile, grateful to the other for that moment of compassion. "Glorfindel, I…" The dark haired Elf was silenced as Glorfindel placed one finger to his lips. Removing his finger, Glorfindel then pressed it to his own lips and shook his head slightly.   
  
Glorfindel stood and gently pried Elrond's fingers from around the comb. Elrond relinquished the object and Glorfindel moved to stand behind him. Gently, the blond Elf removed the silver circlet and sat it down on the table. Elrond's body relaxed as Glorfindel took out the butterfly clip that held the black locks from their owner's face and began to undo the adorned braids. He slid the glass beads out of the soft hair, setting them carefully in a box least they become lost. Once the decorations and plaits were gone, Glorfindel took up the brush and began to run it through the other's long hair.   
  
The soothing touches eased Elrond and soon his eyes were drifting shut. "You're going to put me to sleep, Glorfindel." muttered the Elf lord. The blond Elf behind him chuckled, running his fingers through Elrond's hair to check for anymore tangles.   
  
Glorfindel smiled to himself as he felt the soft, dark hair move over his skin. He glanced over the table to make sure everything was in order and then set the brush down. Elrond tried to open his eyes completely as Glorfindel moved across the room and opened a wooden wardrobe but was not successful. Glorfindel was lost in the shadows of the room as he retrieved a long sleeping gown from the cabinet. Returning, Glorfindel took Elrond's hand and bade him to rise from the small bench he sat on.   
  
Elrond rose and allowed Glorfindel to guide him closer to the bed, too relaxed and sleepy to protest anything. Glorfindel lay the gown on the bed and then turned down the covers, smoothing the cool silk sheets. The blond Elf then slid off the silver mantle from Elrond's shoulders, putting it across a near by chair to be washed later. Unbuttoning the high collar of the blue tunic next, Glorfindel lifted the shirt from Elrond and folded it onto the chair. Glorfindel then picked up the sleeping gown and gently pushed it over the Elf lord's head. He allowed the gown to fall over the pants the dark haired half-Elf still wore.   
  
Elrond frowned a little in his drowsy state; this was not the order in which he normally did things. Glorfindel ignored the confused look and eased Elrond down to sit on the bed. Kneeling, he pulled off the fine slippers from Elrond's feet and set them under the chair where he was placing the Elf lord's clothes. Then he reached up under the gown and grasped the edge of the pants. Elrond obediently lifted his hips to allow Glorfindel to pull the pants off.   
  
Glorfindel guided Elrond back to lay upon the bed and pulled the bedcovers over him. Elrond sank into the soft mattress and sighed, his eyes barely open. Glorfindel pushed a few stray strands of dark hair off his face gently. "Good night, my lord." he said, smiling. Elrond muttered something unintelligible and drifted away, falling into sleep. Glorfindel watched his face for a moment and then leaned close to lightly press a kiss to the sleeping lord's lips.   
  
The blond Elf then backed away from the bed and went over to the dressing table. Glorfindel picked up the candle and turned toward the door. At the entry he paused again, staring back at Elrond. A half smile played across his lips for a moment before he slipped silently out of the door. 


	5. Working

_Alright, new day of The Clever Wind series. Elrond & Aragorn centered.   
  
What is Rivendell's crest? I haven't a clue but it isn't what I created.   
  
Well, this was short. Cheers!  
Reona  
_

**Working **

  
  
Morning in Rivendell dawned bright and sunny, the only clouds in the sky were the fluffy white pillows everyone loved to gaze upon. The balcony doors of the Study stood wide open, spilling in light and allowing a docile breeze to drift into the room. Elrond Peredhil sat at his desk, his silver grey eyes scanning the parchment paper he held. It was an order for more wood to be gotten for the kitchens. The lord of Rivendell would only allow dead wood to be taken from the forest but occasionally a large tree had to be felled for bigger workings, such as repairs to the house. Saplings and seeds were planted in the large tree's place to supplement the death. Elrond dripped red wax onto the paper and then quickly stamped it with the Rivendell crest, a large leafy tree with two doves about its roots. Elrond's signature went under it. "No one can pick up an ax without me looking over their shoulder?" the Elf muttered, mirth in his voice. Elrond's robes were a dark blue color with a silver under garment, his mithril crown upon his head. Vilya sparkled on his hand, the sapphire stone seemingly glowing.   
  
Elrond reached for the next piece of business Erestor wanted him to see to when he heard the doors to his Study open and close softly. Since there hadn't been a knock, Elrond assumed it could only be a few Elves. It could be one of his sons, it could be Glorfindel, or it could be Erestor. Those were the only Elves in Rivendell that would dare enter without announcing themselves first, although it was a rare thing with his chief adviser. Elrond continued sorting through the papers on his desk, waiting for the person in the room to speak. When no voice came, Elrond looked up and found no one there.   
  
Elrond frowned and glanced around the Study, sighting no one. "Hmmm." Elrond tapped a pen on top of the desk and smiled to himself. "Wonderful, now I'm losing my mind." Really not that concerned with the mysterious visitor, not in a populated house as his, Elrond went back to work. He began looking over the oil information, quickly signing for oil to be given to the kitchens and the stables. Elrond knew well the dangers of hot dripping wax near food and flammable hay.   
  
Elrond pushed back a strand of dark hair as the breeze pulled it into his eyes. A second later, a stronger gust of wind blew through the balcony doors. "Oh!" Elrond cried in surprise and tried to grab some of the loose sheets sitting on his desk. The wind died and Elrond sighed as he placed the papers he had caught back on his desk. Chuckling, Elrond then pushed back his chair and circled his desk to pick up the papers that had fallen to the floor. Kneeling, he began to gather the sheets when some movement under the desk caught his attention.   
  
Elrond peered into the shadow where his feet would rest and then smiled. A small bundle with black hair lay curled on the floor, fast asleep. "Hello Aragorn." whispered Elrond. Standing, he returned the papers to their places and carefully sat in his chair, placing his feet so that he didn't accidentally kick the boy. "I wonder how long before Glorfindel comes and tells me he has lost you somewhere?" Elrond muttered to himself.   
  
Elrond went back to work, wanting to keep his promise to Erestor to have it done quickly. About half an hour later, Elrond felt Aragorn move under the desk. He stilled and waited for the boy to either wake up or settle again. Finally, Elrond felt the child settle against his robes, pressing into his legs. After Aragorn was still for a moment, Elrond leaned back and looked down under the desk. He smiled as he saw that Aragorn had pressed his face into his blue velvet robe and was once again fast asleep. Elrond returned to his work, tying a rolled up parchment with a red ribbon and laying it in a basket with several similar rolls.   
  
It was perhaps another hour later when a hesitant knock at his door sounded. Elrond grinned and then schooled his figures; that must be Glorfindel coming to confess. "Come." he called.   
  
Indeed, it was a rather nervous Glorfindel that pushed the doors open and stepped inside the Study. "My lord, may I speak with you?" asked the blond Elf.   
  
"Of course, Glorfindel. What is it?" said Elrond.   
  
Glorfindel walked up to the desk and stopped in front of it, twisted his fingers together. Elrond was glad he had such control or he would have laughed right then. "My lord, I'm afraid I must inform you that Aragorn has gone missing."   
  
"Missing?" echoed Elrond. He allowed concern to enter his voice. Under the desk, he felt Aragorn wrap his arms around his legs and squeeze. "For how long?" Elrond asked.   
  
Glorfindel swallowed loudly. "For about an hour and a half, my lord. We have searched all of the house and the surrounding gardens but can't find him."   
  
"And you are just now coming to me with this information?" demanded Elrond, a spark entering his eyes.   
  
Glorfindel took that spark to mean anger. "I'm sorry, my lord, but I thought I could find him but he isn't anywhere… " He trailed off as a smile bloomed across Elrond's lips.   
  
"You are a silly Elf, aren't you Glorfindel." chuckled Elrond. He wiggled his feet, causing Aragorn to giggle under the desk.   
  
Glorfindel quickly dropped to the ground. He growled as he came face to face with Aragorn. "There you are! I had half the house looking for you, you little brat!" yelled Glorfindel.   
  
Aragorn squealed and climbed up Elrond's legs. Elrond was laughing gaily now as he pulled the child up into his lap. "Serves you right for not coming to me earlier, Glorfindel."   
  
The doors opened again and Elladan and Elrohir stepped inside, gazes settling on Aragorn. "There he is!" exclaimed the elder twin.   
  
"We've been looking all over for him. I've never seen someone run so fast." said Elrohir in an annoyed tone.   
  
Elrond's smile slipped a little and he lifted Aragorn's chin up with two fingers. The child's eyes were bright and miserable. "You ran from them?" asked Elrond. Aragorn nodded dully. "Why?"   
  
Aragorn squeezed his eyes shut. "I broke a vase." he muttered. Elrond's response was not what the child had expected when giving that information.   
  
Elrond quickly began looking Aragorn over, searching for injury. "Are you hurt?" he asked in concern. Confused, Aragorn lifted his right hand and showed him the cut upon his palm.   
  
"Ada, he broke the white swan vase. The one in the west wing. He was running and slid right into the pedestal, knocking it over. I don't think it can be repaired." informed Elladan.   
  
Elrond was looking closely at the cut on Aragorn's hand, carefully checking it to make sure no shards of the vase were under the skin. "I could care less about the vase, Elladan." he said, reaching toward a draw. The other's mouths dropped open as Elrond pulled a small pouch from his desk and began to medicate Aragorn's hand. Aragorn blinked in surprise at the lord's words. Elrond tipped the child's chin up again so that he could look into his grey eyes. "No piece of pottery is ever worth such misery, Aragorn. If something like this ever happens again, especially if you are injured, I want you to come to me or one of the others. Nothing will ever be so horrible that you can't feel that you can come to me." Aragorn nodded and pressed his face against Elrond's chest.   
  
Glorfindel sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I am a silly Elf." he muttered.   
  
Elladan smirked. "No arguments here."   
  
Elrohir elbowed his brother and shook his head at him. "We're sorry, Ada. We should have known better." Elrohir said.   
  
Elrond nodded and sighed. "See that the vase is cleaned up well and warn the staff about the area. The last thing I want is to be treating someone because they stepped on a stray shard." he said.   
  
"Yes, Ada." said both twins. They turned and began to leave the room when Elrond's voice stopped them.   
  
"And may I remind you about a certain red bowl that used to stand by the north stairs." Elladan and Elrohir winced and quickly exited.   
  
"Red bowl?" asked Glorfindel, not recalling that particular piece.   
  
Elrond smirked and sat Aragorn on his feet. "Lets just say that it's in the same state as the white swan vase is now." Elrond ran his finger down Aragorn's cheek, causing the child to giggle. "My sons have broken their fair share of art work, Aragorn. They have no room to talk." he told the child with amusement. "Everything well now?" Elrond asked.   
  
Aragorn nodded and grasped Elrond's wrist. "Thank you, Lord Elrond."   
  
Elrond shook his head. "Enough with the lord. It's just Elrond." Aragorn smiled and Elrond kissed him on top of his head. "Now, be gone! I have work to do before Erestor comes and scolds me for being lazy!" he exclaimed. Aragorn laughed and raced out of the room. Elrond leveled his gaze at a nervous Glorfindel. "Well?" the Elven lord prompted.   
  
"Sorry." said Glorfindel. Elrond's eyes narrowed and the blond Elf sighed. "My lord, I am sorry that I did not come to you right away when I could not find Aragorn. It was an error and I will not repeat it." Elrond continued to stare as Glorfindel tried not to turn red. "Well, I'll try not to repeat it." he relented.   
  
Elrond smiled then. "Very well, Glorfindel. You may go." Glorfindel sighed in relief and quickly exited the room. Elrond chuckled and picked up his pen again to finish his work only to find his desk clean. He blinked before remembering that he had finished just before Glorfindel had come in. With a smile, Elrond pushed back his chair and left the room. "So much for Erestor's paper work." 


	6. A Cry in the Valley

_Nature inspired me!, by trying to wipe me off the face of the Earth. At 4:30 [give or take] on the morning of Tuesday 10, 2003 a storm rolled through my part of the USA. The eye of the storm rolled right over us and was very bad. The type of storm that has the lightening and thunder hit together. When the first crash came my cat attached herself to the ceiling and I flew out to the hallway thinking it was the end of the world. I was sure that the lightening had hit one of the trees outside, if not the house itself. But a quick check found all of the machines unmelted, thank you GOD, and no large branches hanging through the roof. However, my neighbors were not so lucky. A lovely dogwood of theirs was hit by lightening and has to be cut down. Burned the side of their house too.   
  
Well, from that came this. ::Mother Nature cackles:: oh wait, that's me.   
  
The Kava kava plant, also known as Piper methysticum, is used in a tea as a sedative. Ah, knowledge.   
  
The healer Meneréiel was created using the name generator at The Borrow-Downs website. It's really my friend Susie, or rather Susanna. Go find out what your name means at {www.borrowdown.com} Drunken Spirit indeed.   
  
I'm been asked about the location of Arwen. I dislike her, a lot. Technically, Arwen fled to Lothlórien after her mother crossed the sea to Valinor. In my world, she does not exist.   
  
Rated P.G.  
Enjoy  
Reona  
_

**A Cry in the Valley **

  
  
Dark clouds gathered around the peaks of the Hithaeglir, known as the Misty Mountains in the Common Tongue. Lightening flashed around the snow capped tips and thunder rolled across the sky. The house of Rivendell sat peacefully in the valley below, barely disturbed by the faint rumbling from so far away. A fierce wind swept down from the cold slops and rushed into the narrow gap of the valley, murmuring agitatedly through the trees. The wind raced along the gardens and down the open corridors of the Elven house. It swept up the side of the house and through an open balcony, banging the doors lightly. In a final burst of energy, the wind brushed over the sleeping figure on the bed of the chamber and then died.   
  
Elrond Peredhil, clad in sleeping gown and hair mussed, stirred slightly as the wind blew into his room. At the edge of his sluggish perception he could hear a mild rain starting to hit the stone of his balcony outside. Blinking open silver grey eyes and pushing himself up on one elbow, the Elf lord turned his blurry gaze to the night. Lightening flared far off in the distance, some time passing before soft thunder followed. Elrond yawned and stood from the bed, walking over to the balcony. He closed one side of the double doors and then moved to close the other when another cold mountain wind blew into the valley.   
  
Elrond shivered and frowned, looking off into the direction of the Hithaeglir. Lightening flashed around the peaks as the clouds swirled toward the valley. The dark haired half-Elf looked on for a moment more and then closed the doors completely. Rubbing at his eyes, Elrond walked back to his bed and climbed in. The Elf lord was shortly asleep once again.   
  
The clouds blocked out all the light from the moon and stars as they covered the Elven valley. The rain began to beat harder against the stone, soaking everything. The river Bruinen swelled with the downpour, becoming dangerously swift with the extra water filling its banks. The trees bent under the force of the winds that wildly blew through the valley. Lightening cut the sky again and a long ominous rumble shook the Last Homely House.   
  
The wind jumped the railing of the balcony and banged against the closed doors, rattling the glass loudly. Elrond stirred anew and turned his face toward the windows in confusion. As a great shock to his eyes, lightening flashed near by. The dark haired half-Elf threw his hands up to cover his eyes in pain while thunder crashed, braking the relative peace of the night. "Ai Elbereth!" exclaimed Elrond, rubbing at his sensitive eyes and hoping the whiteness would quickly be gone.   
  
Thunder crashed again, shaking the house fiercely and making Elrond's ears ache. A cry of fear followed the roar, pitiful next to the mighty sound. The half-Elf gasped and quickly stood from the bad. Elrond opened his doors and exited out into the hallway. The door across from his opened and one of his sons, Elrohir, came out. "Ada?" asked the younger Elf.   
  
Another flash of lightening cut off any answer Elrond might have made and the following thunder made both Elves cringe. The cry came again and Elrond set off down the hallway, moving quickly. Lightening blinding Elrond for a moment and he had to put one hand on the wall to guide himself. Thunder crashed just as the door closest to him opened and the small flame of a candle appeared in the opening. "By the Valar!" exclaimed Erestor. "What a storm!"   
  
Elrond smiled at his adviser's excitement. "Erestor, please make sure that everything is alright." Erestor nodded and hurried off, moving among the several other people now awake and in the halls. Elrond gained the door he wanted just as another cry sounded and he opened the portal quickly. Aragorn sat huddled on his bed, sobbing into the tops of his knees. "Aragorn." called the Elf lord softly. The child snapped his head up and his tear stained face almost broke Elrond's heart. He crossed to the bed and sat down on the edge, gathering the scared human child close.   
  
Lightening flashed and thunder crashed, making even Elrond wince at the sound. "It is just a storm, Aragorn. It will pass and we are safe in here." soothed the Elf.   
  
"I don't like thunder storms!" exclaimed Aragorn. "Make it stop!" He fisted Elrond's nightshirt and buried his face into the fabric.   
  
Elrond shook his head as he started to stroke the child's hair. "Nay, child. I would let the world have its way and let the natural course stay." Thunder boomed and Elrond flinched again. "Although I wouldn't mind the storm being a bit quieter about it." Aragorn gave a nervous high pitched giggle as the Elf lord held him and Elrond wiped the wetness from the child's face. "The storm will pass, Aragorn." he reassured the boy once more as the house shook again. Elrond ran two fingers down the child's cheek, trying to soothe him and pulled his legs up onto the bed, seeing a long night before him at this rate.   
  
Two quick flashes of lightening were then followed by a loud crack that was not thunder. Elrond frowned for a moment and then both on the bed screamed as the balcony and roof behind them exploded. The half-Elf curled himself over the child as glass and wood sprayed into the room. Cold wet rain began to hit the pair on the bed and they smelled smoke in the dusty air. Elrond peeked over his shoulder to see that lightening had hit a near by tree and it had fallen on the house, braking into Aragorn's room. The floor was covered in glass and some of the tree was on fire, trying to catch parts of the rug aflame as well. The canopy and curtains of the bed had saved both from most of the flying debris, although Elrond could feel pain in his right arm and something warm had begun to slide down his skin. Aragorn screamed again as some more of the roof collapsed.   
  
"Elrond!" cried a voice outside in the hall. Someone banged on the door and Elrond turned his head to see that a small desk and chair had fallen in front of it, barring the rescuers from the room.   
  
"Glorfindel!" Elrond called back, recognizing the voice. "A tree has fallen into the room, Glorfindel!" Aragorn's cries were wild now and Elrond held him close, trying to comfort him.   
  
"Are you alright?" demanded the blond Elf's voice. There was a loud thump but the door didn't move. Elrond really hoped that Glorfindel wasn't hitting the door with his body.   
  
The dark haired half-Elf could feel his whole arm burning now and red blood had started to create a small pool next to him. "We are well." Elrond answered. "There is furniture in front of the door, Glorfindel."   
  
"Can you move it?" asked Erestor from the hall.   
  
Elrond looked down at the glass strewn floor with trepidation. "There's stuff all on the floor and he's not wearing any shoes!" cried Aragorn. Elrond winced as the child pulled at his wounded arm in fright.   
  
"Don't you dare move!" cried both Glorfindel and Erestor. Elrond rolled his eyes and then started as he saw that some fire had jumped onto a tapestry across the room. Aragorn's cries grew in volume at the sight. "Elrond?" called Erestor, his voice stressed.   
  
"The tree is on fire, Erestor, and it's spreading around the room." called Elrond. There was another bang and the dark haired half-Elf was now sure that Glorfindel was using his weight to move the door.   
  
"I don't want to die!" Aragorn said around his cries.   
  
Elrond lowered his face to the child. "We're not going to die, Aragorn. Glorfindel has never failed me and he will not fail now." he muttered to the child, something very steady in his heart. He smiled as Aragorn looked up at him.   
  
A louder bang sounded from the door and Elrond knew that his sons were now part of the weight beating on the door. The desk scrapped on the floor and the door opened a little. "Elrond?" called Glorfindel's voice clearly.   
  
"We're on the bed." answered Elrond. He coughed a little as the room was filling with smoke. A hand grasped the doorjamb and Elrond saw the person throw his weight back again. Glorfindel squeezed through opening followed by the twins and Erestor. Glorfindel's pinched look eased as he laid eyes on the pair on the bed and he walked across to them, his boots crunching on the floor.   
  
"Move the desk, boys." ordered Erestor. The twins tugged the furniture away from the door, allowing it to open all the way. Other Elves rushed in to put out the fire and remove what wasn't damaged, the storm still raging outside.   
  
Glorfindel's blue eyes narrowed on Elrond's bleeding arm. "You told me you were well." he accused the other with worry.   
  
Elrond looked down at his arm and saw that the cut had turned the sleeve of his gown red, making it look worse than it was. "It's only a scratch, Glorfindel." he muttered. Aragorn was trembling in his arms, quiet but with wide eyes. "Bring me my shoes." Elrond ordered. He gave a small squeak as Glorfindel slid his arms under the half-Elf and lifted him from the bed. "Glorfindel!" hissed the Elf lord as he was carried out of the room. Aragorn still sat in his lap and Elrond exchanged worried glances for the child with heated glares for Glorfindel.   
  
Glorfindel didn't answer as he walked through the corridors toward the Hall of Healing. Elrond saw that Elladan and Elrohir had begun to follow them and smiled over the blond Elf's shoulder. "I am well, my sons."   
  
Elrohir hurried forward to walk next to Glorfindel and looked into Elrond's lap at Aragorn. "How is Aragorn?" he asked.   
  
Elrond smoothed one hand through the calming child's hair. "He will be well after some rest." he answered. He started to send some of his healing energy to soothe the child but received a small shake from Glorfindel as the blond Elf felt the exchange.   
  
"You need rest and tending as well. No healing duties for you." said Glorfindel. Elrond glared at the Elf carrying him, opening his mouth to protest. "Not a word."   
  
The twins stopped and let Glorfindel continue on with Elrond and Aragorn. Elladan cocked one eyebrow at his brother. "Well, isn't that interesting." he said.   
  
Elrohir smiled. "I've been wondering what had taken them so long." he chuckled. The twins smiled at each other and then raced away, eager to run off the tension of the night.   
  
  
  
"Glorfindel! Put me down now!" ordered Elrond. The blond Elf ignored the other and turned around to push open a door with his back. A few Elves were inside the Hall of Healing being treated for minor injuries caused by the storm. A young Elfling rushed around the room lighting candles so the other healers could see. The lesser healers, all trained by Elrond himself, hurried around the room and in-between bed. Lightening flashed outside of the high arched windows and some of the metal objects around the room rattled as thunder followed. A gust of wind broke open a doorway to the outside and some Elves in the room rushed to close it before the night's chill could do any harm to the patients.   
  
Glorfindel walked over to a chair by the large fireplace and sat Elrond carefully down in it. The Elf lord scowled and wrapped his arms around Aragorn, both shivering from the rain that had dampened them when the tree fell. "Meneréiel!" called Glorfindel as he stood.   
  
A Noldor she-Elf with dark hair hurried over at being called and gasped as she saw Elrond with blood on his right arm. "My lord!" she exclaimed.   
  
Glorfindel grabbed Meneréiel around the arm before she could rush to treat the Elf lord. "Meneréiel, I need for you to see to Aragorn. He's had a bit of a fright and is in shock. I will see to Lord Elrond."   
  
Meneréiel nodded and Glorfindel released her. The she-Elf walked over to the chair and reached for the child in Elrond's arms. "I'll get him into some dry clothes, my Lord, and feed him some kava kava tea. Put him right to sleep." Meneréiel said. Elrond nodded his head in approval and let the she-Elf take Aragorn from his lap. The human child wrapped his arms around Meneréiel's neck as she carried him over to a bed and snatched up some towels to bundle him in. "Poor thing." she muttered.   
  
Elrond stared at Glorfindel coolly as the other Elf gathered bandages and ointment to treat the gash on his arm. The blond Elf eyed the blood soaked sleeve. "I may have to cut it off." he muttered to himself. Glorfindel looked around for a clean towel to press to the cut. Elrond sighed softly and reached up to undo the lacing on his nightshirt. Loosened, he slid the right side off of his shoulder. Glorfindel cocked his eyebrow when he saw what the Elf lord had done and wetted the towel he now held. Pressing the wet cloth to Elrond's arm, he carefully pulled the sleeve away from the gash where it had stuck to some dried blood. Elrond closed his eyes and allowed Glorfindel to do his work, showing no signs of pain.   
  
When the sleeve was low enough for the cut to be seen, Glorfindel carefully checked it to make sure that no glass was under the skin. Then the blond Elf applied a soothing ointment and wrapped the gash in white bandages. Elrond had begun to tremble ever so lightly, feeling the cold seep under his skin and settle in his veins as the other Elf worked. Glorfindel grabbed another towel and began to ring out the half-Elf's long hair. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes." he muttered.   
  
Elrond opened his eyes and looked sideways at Glorfindel, annoyance still in his gaze. "There are extra tunics in the chest over there and blankets in the cabinet next to it."   
  
Glorfindel gave another firm rub to Elrond's hair and then walked over to retrieve the things. He pulled a suitable tunic from the chest and grabbed a blanket. Returning, the blond Elf hesitated. It was one thing to change the lord of the house's clothes in the privacy of his rooms, it was quite another to do it in front of several others. Elrond chuckled and took pity on the poor Elf. "Give me the blanket, Glorfindel." Glorfindel started and did as told. Elrond wrapped the blanket around himself and then asked for the tunic. Pulling it under the blanket, he then started to wiggle about for a moment. Finally, Elrond tossed the ruined nightgown onto the floor. Glorfindel blinked and Elrond chuckled again. "How do you think we change the patient's clothes, Glorfindel?" The blond Elf turned a little red at that. Elrond laughed and let the blanket fall a little, revealing that he was now wearing the tunic Glorfindel had brought.   
  
Glorfindel chuckled as well. "I suppose I never thought about it." he admitted.   
  
Elrond smiled and his gaze strayed to a near by bed where Meneréiel was carefully spooning some tea into Aragorn's mouth. The child was wrapped in a blanket as well and the she-Elf was apparently telling a story of some kind, Aragorn listening intently. A cup appeared in Elrond's line of sight and he looked up to find Glorfindel holding a steaming mug out to him. Elrond wrapped chilled fingers around the warmth gratefully and took a sip. After a moment, he frowned. "Glorfindel…"   
  
"Drink it." ordered the blond Elf, no argument in his voice.   
  
Elrond sighed and took another sip of the hot drew, tasting the herbs that would insure he would fall to sleep. A few minutes later saw Elrond dozing in his chair. Glorfindel took the empty cup from his limp grasp and then slid his arms under the Elf lord. Elrond felt himself being picked up and gratefully lay his head down on Glorfindel's shoulder. "This happens way too often…" he muttered.   
  
"What does?" asked Glorfindel softly.   
  
"You putting me to bed." slurred Elrond in response.   
  
Glorfindel chuckled as he made his way through Rivendell, the storm outside finally dying down. He lay his cheek on top of Elrond's head for a moment. "Go to sleep, Elrond." he said. Elrond sighed and did as he was told. 


	7. A Walk to Remember

_Uh, the title for this one was shamelessly taken from a movie. If you haven't seen it, then go rent it now!   
  
This one is another Elrond/Glorfindel piece. This means slash, you fools.   
  
I really didn't mean to go in order, but, it looks like I'm going in order.   
  
I've also been asked about who Erestor is. Erestor is an adviser for Lord Elrond. I don't know much about him but he shows up like once in The Lord of the Rings. As I understand it, he has more appearances in The Silmarillion and The Hobbit.   
  
The Hall of Fire was a hall in Elrond's house. A fire was always kept lit there, and while it stood empty during the day, at night it was given over to the telling of tales and singing of songs.   
  
I really should be writing for my Ronin Warriors story, but I can't seem to pull myself away.   
  
Enjoy  
Reona  
_

**A Walk to Remember **

  
  
The light breeze drifting in through the open balcony still held the fresh scent of rain. The sky held many large clouds in it, though some were not an innocent white but rather a smoky grey. The sky remembered the storm of last night. Debris from the large Elven house and leaf litter covered the ground. Groups of Elves moved across the gardens and through the house, cleaning and repairing. A pulley system had been set up at the gaping hole in the roof of the west wing to lift away the downed tree that had fallen last night. Although the house would take a little longer to fix, the valley would soon be set to rights by the Elves.   
  
Along the east wing, the open balcony to a room on the second floor allowed many voices to be heard. An Elf sitting at a desk inside in the room stifled a yawn that threatened while the piece of paper in front of his face was switched with another, little difference between the two sheets. He swept back a loose piece of dark hair as he tried to focus on the words being said to him. The Elf wore burgundy robes and a mithril circle graced his head. His long hair was not in its usual elaborate fashion but left loose. A silver ring with a sapphire stone was on his right hand, reflecting the light softly.   
  
Elrond Peredhil, lord of Rivendell, was beginning to wonder if he were not perhaps having some sort of dream. Nay, a nightmare if things continued as thus. Woken up at the break of dawn by a half hysterical group of Elves demanding to know his opinion on everything. Erestor was trying to calm everyone down but it didn't seem to be working. It was almost lunchtime and the Chiefs were still going strong. Elrond wondered how long it would take for Erestor to lose his voice from trying to talk above everyone else.   
  
The storm had damaged more than just the roof of the west wing it appeared. Some of the crops on top of the valley had been blown or washed away. Most of the lowland areas had flooded from the amount of rain they had gotten. Some of the larger trees in the forest had fallen, blocking paths, and the trail to the Misty Mountain's pass had been washed out in some places.   
  
"We'll have a food shortage if we don't do something about the crops, my lords!" cried one of the Elves.   
  
"We'll have nowhere to store any food if we don't repair the housing and buildings damaged!" yelled another.   
  
"Everything will get done in its own time!" called Erestor, mostly getting ignored.   
  
Elrond slowly stood and edged out from behind his desk. Walking cautiously and quietly along the walls, he reached the door to his Study and slipped out. Closing the door behind him, he sighed as he shut in the noise of the other Elves. "You would think I was the only one with answers in this valley." he muttered. Elrond knew that once the other Elven supervisors stopped panicking they would be able to take care of all their demands; they really didn't need him to be looking over their shoulders.   
  
"Sneaking out, my lord?"   
  
Elrond spun with a gasp. Imglín stood behind him, a grin on her face and a tray in her hands. Elrond calmed and lifted one finger to his lips in a hushing gesture. He shooed her backwards while looking warily at the door to his Study. They could still be heard in the hallway and Elrond didn't want to risk getting caught again. The pair slipped around the corner and Elrond sighed. "You have no idea, Imglín."   
  
Imglín chuckled and nodded. "Running around like chickens with their heads cut off, are they?" she said wisely.   
  
Elrond chuckled as well. "I'm confident that my Chiefs will get everything under control as soon as they find their heads." Elrond waved his hand and chuckled again. "They know what to do and the house will not get up and walk away without me."   
  
Imglín laughed and lifted the tray she was carrying higher. It held a small teapot, a cup, some bread and honey, and some slices of fruit. "I was just coming to give you your lunch, Lord Elrond."   
  
"Well, I wouldn't suggest taking it to my Study. Poor Erestor is probably at his wits end by now." said Elrond with mirth. He reached up to take the tray from Imglín and she gave it over to him. "I was just heading over to the House of Healing, Imglín, some Elves were injured during the storm and I want to check up on them. I'll eat there."   
  
Imglín stepped back and bowed. "As you wish, Lord Elrond. Good day."   
  
"Good day, Imglín." replied Elrond. The she-Elf turned and walked away while Elrond headed in the opposite direction toward the House of Healing. The inner halls had been cleared of leaves and pieces of bark that had broken from their trees and blown into the house. He passed by a cleaning group working their way down a hall and stopped to gather a report from one of them about how the cleaning was going. He smiled at the group after hearing that all was going well and continued on his way.   
  
Elrond had to stop at the threshold of an open esplanade when a yawn forced its way past his lips. Shaking his head slightly at himself, he continued along the walkway, gazing out of the arches into the garden blow. Some children were playing in a pile of leaves, making quite a mess in the process. He smiled when he saw Aragorn among the group and scanned the yard until he found the she-Elf nurse that he know would be watching the children.   
  
Elrond stopped and sat the tray he carried down on the ledge, sitting himself as well and leaning back against the side of the arch. Thinking that the promenade was as good a place to eat his lunch as any other was, Elrond poured himself a cup of tea and gratefully took a sip. Laugher drew his attention to the children again and he watched as a war broke out among them, each dunking others into the leaf pile. Elrond ate his bread with some honey and slowly munched on the pieces of fruit as the children exhausted themselves.   
  
Leaning his head back against the stone, Elrond turned his gaze to the view of the waterfalls that rushed down from the top of the valley. A soft wind blew through the arches of the walkway, drastically different from the frantic winds of last night. Elrond drifted through his thoughts, his eyes sliding closed.   
  
Elrond didn't know for how long he had slept when movement near him brought him completely awake. Someone had crept up on him and was now quite close from what Elrond's senses were telling him. He carefully remained still and kept his breathing light for several more minutes. "It seems I have miscounted the number of children in this valley." Elrond said calmly. He opened his silver grey eyes and looked straight into a matching pair. Elrohir froze, two leaves in the hands that were posed over his father's head. A stricken look came over the younger Elf's face as Elrond cocked his eyebrow. "Apparently I must add two more to my list."   
  
"I told you it wouldn't work!" cried Elladan, standing a few feet behind his brother.   
  
"But Ada was really out of it!" exclaimed Elrohir, standing and backing away from his father.   
  
Elrond stood and picked up the tray that had held his lunch. He placed it in Elrohir's surprised hands. "You just developed a great need to go to the kitchens, Elrohir. Satisfy that desire." Elrond said with a smirk.   
  
Elladan laughed as Elrohir's face fell. "Yes, Ada." the younger twin said sourly. Elrohir turned and stomped off, a snickering Elladan following him.   
  
Elrond smiled as they walked away. Glancing out of the arches, he frowned to see that it was no longer mid-day but almost dusk now. Lamps had been lit in the garden and a candle had even been placed near him. "Have a nice nap?"   
  
Elrond turned in surprise to find Glorfindel sitting on the ledge across from him. "How long have you been there?" he asked.   
  
One of Glorfindel's shoulders rose in a half shrug. "Somewhere around late afternoon." he said vaguely.   
  
Elrond fought down the blush that the answer caused. It was summer and dusk came late to the land now; late afternoon had been hours ago. "That is a long time to be watching me sleep, Glorfindel." Glorfindel smiled in the deepening darkness but didn't reply. Elrond cocked his head at the other Elf, confused by his odd behavior. "How goes the repairs for the west wing?" he finally asked when Glorfindel's smile and silence became too much.   
  
The blond Elf stood from his seat. "Come my lord, let us take a walk. Your father's star is rising." said Glorfindel. He grabbed Elrond's hand and led the dark haired half-Elf along the open esplanade and down some steps to reach the gardens below.   
  
Only the other Elf's gentle touch and leisurely pace kept Elrond's concerns at bay. "Glorfindel, is something wrong?" he asked as the blond Elf turned down a path.   
  
Glorfindel shook his head. "Nay, my lord. I just know how much you hate to miss your father's star." he replied. Glorfindel turned again and Elrond noticed that he was taking them quite a distance away from the house. He glanced over his shoulder at the house lights and smiled.   
  
"Erestor is out for my head, isn't he." said Elrond with mirth.   
  
A chuckle drifted back from Glorfindel and the blond head nodded. "Oh yes. Your adviser is quite mad at you for disappearing this afternoon. I plan on hiding you."   
  
Elrond laughed. "My hero." The hand holding his squeezed tightly for a moment and Elrond's mirth tempered into a soft smile.   
  
"ELROND!" Both Elves laughed and began to run, Glorfindel leading Elrond along the denser paths. Although the gardens near the house were kept carefully cultivated, the land farther away was allowed to grow mostly wild.   
  
Glorfindel pushed a leafy branch out of his way and held it for Elrond. "I think we'll be safe for now." said the blond Elf.   
  
Elrond looked around the small clearing with curiosity. The meadow was ringed with trees whose leaves shone silver under the moonlight and the soft grass was a wash of white under their feet. Tiny white clover flowers dotted the ground among a carpet of green shamrock and night-blooming flowers scented the air. Elrond smiled as a nightingale began to sing in the forest.   
  
Glorfindel walked up to him and looked into the night sky. "Now, where…" he muttered.   
  
Elrond unerringly turned toward the correct direction and pointed up into the sky. "There he is." he announced. The bright star twinkled as the Elf lord pointed to it.   
  
Glorfindel looked at the star Elrond was pointing to and nodded. "Let's sit, we could be here for a while until Erestor cools off." he said. The blond Elf walked toward the trees while Elrond followed.   
  
Elrond lowered himself to the ground as Glorfindel sat against one of the trees. The dark haired half-Elf smirked. "How long do you think that will take?"   
  
Glorfindel smiled in the dark. "Oh, hours upon hours. Before morning if we're lucky." he replied.   
  
Elrond laughed quietly and then looked back up at his father's star, the star where Eärendil was said to sail across the sky forever. He remembered so little of his mother and even less of his father but what he did remember was held dearly.   
  
Glorfindel looked at the star for a long moment before turning his gaze back to Elrond. The half-Elf's hair was longer when it was undone such as now, brushing the grass as he sat. Elrond's mithril crown reflected sparks of faint light and the ring Vilya shone just slightly brighter for her wear's contentment. Glorfindel smiled slightly as he leaned his head back against the tree, ignoring the stars in favor of watching the half-Elf next to him.   
  
He noticed that Elrond's eyes were unusually bright just before a tear slid down the other's cheek. Glorfindel leaned forward and used one finger to brush the drop away. "Good memories?" he asked. Elrond nodded jerkily and wiped at his face before returning his gaze to the sky. Glorfindel leaned back and began to pick the white clover flowers from the ground around them. Expertly, he twined the stems together and created a loop of the flowers. Sitting up, he slid the loop over Elrond's head.   
  
The dark haired half-Elf dropped his gaze and looked at Glorfindel, hands going up to touch the flower loop that now rested around his neck. A smile played across Elrond's lips as Glorfindel slid his hand under his hair, meaning to pull the locks out from under the loop. Both Elves stilled as Glorfindel's hand cupped the back of Elrond's neck. They stared at each other for a long moment before Glorfindel began to stroke the soft skin under his fingers. Elrond tilted his head a little with the touch and moved his head closer to Glorfindel. The blond Elf leaned forward again, stopping before their lips touched. "Elrond, is this…?" Glorfindel began to mutter.   
  
Elrond moved the last inch between them and pressed his lips against Glorfindel's mouth, silencing him. He raised his hand to touch Glorfindel's cheek as the other's hand clutched at the back of his neck. "Yes." breathed Elrond against Glorfindel's lips, answering the unspoken question if this was alright. Their lips met again and Elrond's other hand fisted in the grass. Glorfindel's other arm came around Elrond's waist, pulling him closer.   
  
A noise in the wood had Glorfindel up and standing protectively in front of Elrond before the Elf lord could even blink. The wind laughed through the leaves, drifting gently along in the night. "Elrond! Glorfindel! I know you're both in here!" yelled Erestor's voice.   
  
Glorfindel's body relaxed and he turned back to Elrond. He helped the other up and smiled loped-sided at him. "Looks like we've been found." The blond smiled as he reached around Elrond's neck and pulled his hair out from under the flower loop, completing his earlier action. Elrond leaned forward quickly and kissed him on the cheek before stepping abruptly back and beginning to brush off his robes.   
  
The trees rustled and Erestor stepped into the clearing. "There you two are!" he cried. The adviser threw up his arms as he walked toward the pair. "The entire house is looking for you! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes and you're not even dressed properly yet! And I have a few words to say to you Elrond! I've never had to deal with so many idiots in my life!" Erestor ranted. Elrond smiled and walked past him. Erestor turned with his movement and followed behind him, not missing a beat. "You would think that the world had come to an end with the way they acted! The storm must have addled their brains!"   
  
Elrond stopped at the gap in the trees and turned back, cocking his head. "Coming, Glorfindel?" he asked as Erestor paused for air. Glorfindel jerked his hand away from his cheek and hurried to catch up to them. Elrond smiled as he stepped up next to him and Erestor continued his tirade. Elrond slid his arm through Glorfindel's and nodded out along the path. "Now, since you led me here, you can now lead me back."   
  
Glorfindel grinned. "Certainly, my lord." The pair walked down the path with Erestor following them, neither noticing the huge smile on the ranting adviser's face.   
  
  
  
A lone candle made its way down the hall, bobbing gently through the dark. The small light stopped at a door and the person holding the candle listened intently for any sounds from behind the door. Elrond smiled as he heard Aragorn's slow breathing from inside his new room, the old one damaged from the storm. Satisfied, the Elven lord continued down the hall, bypassing his older sons' doors because he knew Elladan and Elrohir to still be in the Hall of Fire.   
  
Elrond entered his own rooms and shut the door behind him. Walking about the rooms, he used the candle he held to light the others about the space. Finished, he went out onto the balcony and sat in one of the lounge chairs there. He really wasn't sleepy, he had slept the whole afternoon away.   
  
Elrond lifted his head toward his father's star, which was sinking into the horizon at this time. "Hello, Ada." he muttered. Elrond raised one hand and plucked at the flower loop around his neck. With a sigh, he lifted the loop over his head and lay it in his lap. "I have many things to talk about." he continued. "Let me tell you about a walk I took tonight. It was a walk to remember." 


	8. The Sound of Music

_Ainulindalë, the story of Creation, can be found in its entirety in The Silmarillion.   
  
Tom Bombadil is a character in the books, he is not seen in the movie. So, if you don't know whom I'm talking about, don't sweat it. Just know that he was a little eccentric dude that the hobbits met going to Bree.   
  
The Lament of Gil-galad was first written in Quenya and translated by Bilbo Baggins. Samwise Gamgee then learns it but the only part he sings is that short piece. The lay itself is never sung in its entirety. Accounts of the War of Wrath can be found in The Silmarillion.   
  
The traveling song is of Bilbo Baggins creation and is sung by the Hobbits on their journey to Bree.   
  
The ending traveling song is of Bilbo Baggins creation and is also sung by the Hobbits on their journey to Bree.   
  
I created none of the songs sung here. All songs are taken right out of the book. I would put up page numbers but every book is different.   
  
Enjoy  
Reona  
_

**The Sound of Music **

  
  
The Library was one of the largest rooms in the house of Rivendell. Wide bars of colored light shone on the wooden floors from the tall stained glass windows. The upper floor was lined with endless shelves of books and the lower floor had many desks for people to sit in while they made use of the collection. One such desk was occupied by a lone Elf, sitting just beyond a bar of red light. The Elf had several pieces of paper before him and an open book, carefully making notes upon what he read. A mithril circlet sat upon his head and his long dark hair was ornately pleated with gold threads woven into the pattern. He wore a silver high collar tunic with a dark blue mantel over it, golden threads interlaced into the cloth. A silver brooch with a dark blue stone sat at his throat and a ring of similar design was on his right hand, occasionally swirling with the colored stained glass light as the Elf moved his hand.   
  
Elrond Peredhil frowned slightly in concentration, turning back a few pages in the book he was reading to check his information. He dipped his quill into the ink again and neatly made a few more notes on the paper before setting it aside to dry. Pulling a new sheet toward him, Elrond continued to make his notes, filling the page with his fine script.   
  
Through the open arches and doorway poured the pure sound of a flute, making Elrond pause for a moment. He turned his head slightly, listening to the music. A harp soon joined the first instrument and Elrond lifted his head from the desk completely. Singing and music were a common thing in the valley but as Elrond set down his pen and stood he thought he recognized this particular song. He walked across the bars of light, following the music up some stairs and along a terrace. Elrond leaned over the railing, looking into the garden below and searching for the music's origin. Finding no one, he moved around the corner and continued looking.   
  
Under a tree in the garden closest to the Library, Elrond finally spotted where the music was coming from and a smile pulled at his lips. Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn were all sitting on a blanket under a shady tree, a flute and a harp in the two elder's possessions. Elrond stopped and stood, listening to the soft lay that his friends were playing. He closed his eyes, letting some old but happy memories wash over him. "Ada!" Elrond started a bit and opened his eyes, having not realized that the music had stopped. Elrohir was standing and waving at him from the gardens. The Elf lord's keen ears easily caught his son calling to him. "Come and join us, Ada!"   
  
Elrond raised one hand in acknowledgment and turned toward the stairs. He entered the garden through an archway and crossed the lawn to where the others were waiting. "You did this on purpose." Elrond accused his two friends when he reached them. The twins and Aragorn broke out into grins and looked meaningfully at each other.   
  
Glorfindel twilled on his flute, sounding like a bird, then lowered his instrument. "What, my lord? Are you accusing us of playing music to get you out of that stuffy, stifling, dusty, and uncomfortable Library? Well, I have no idea what you mean." The blond Elf smiled and lifted his flute back to his lips.   
  
Erestor chuckled, plucking at the strings of his harp. "Come now, Glorfindel, the Library is not like that at all. It really is quite nice." Erestor winced as Glorfindel released a high pitched note on his flute in retaliation.   
  
Aragorn stood and pulled on Elrond's hand. "Come, Elrond, sit with us." he urged.   
  
Elrond allowed himself to be pulled to the ground next to the boy. "So, what exactly are we doing here?" asked the Elf lord as he settled himself.   
  
"Aragorn wanted to hear some of the old songs, Ada." answered Elladan.   
  
"Only Erestor refuses to sing." added Elrohir. Erestor turned a little red as everyone looked at him.   
  
"And Glorfindel can't sing because he's using a flute." said Aragorn.   
  
"Let me guess. You all thought I could sing the songs instead." said Elrond. They nodded their heads while Erestor tried to sink into the ground. The Elf lord stared at his adviser for a moment. "Very well, your plan has worked. I will sing the songs. You may stop cringing, Erestor." The twins burst into laugher at Erestor's miserable look. Elrond chuckled and hugged Aragorn. "What song would you like to hear first, Aragorn?"   
  
The human boy's pink tongue stuck out in thought. "Ainulindalë." Aragorn finally announced.   
  
"Ah, the story of Creation." said Glorfindel. "Good choice." He tested a few notes on his flute.   
  
"A good choice indeed." added Elrond. Erestor and Glorfindel paused and then waited for Elrond's nod to begin the music. The Elf lord sang of how before the world existed, the Ainur made a Great Music that went out into the Void and that it was Void no longer. Illuvatar showed the Ainur a vision that their music had wrought and then He gave that vision Being by uttering the word 'Eä'.   
  
Aragorn clapped enthusiastically when Elrond finished. "What next?" asked Erestor, strumming lightly on his harp.   
  
Elrohir jumped up from his seat with a smile on his face. "Let's sing the Troll Song!" he cried.   
  
"Troll Song?" asked Erestor, confused.   
  
Elrond moaned and covered his face with his hands as his sons stood and linked arms. "Oh no." The twins began to swing each other around, singing loudly.   
  


Troll sat alone on his seat of stone,  
And munched and mumbled a bare old bone;  
For many a year he had gnawed it near,  
For meat was hard to come by.  
Done by! Gum by!  
In a cave in the hills he dwelt alone,  
And meat was hard to come by.   
  
Up came Tom with his big boots on  
Said he to Troll: 'Pray, what is yon?'  
For it looks like the shin 'o my Uncle Tim,  
As should be a-lyin' in graveyard.  
Caveyard! Paveyard!  
This many a year has…   
  


"Please! Stop!" cried Glorfindel. "It hurts!" The twins stopped and looked at the others. Their father, Glorfindel, and Erestor all had their hands over their ears and Aragorn was just staring at them.   
  
"Alright." relented Elrohir. "How about this one?"   
  


Hop along, my little friends, up the Withywindle!  
Tom's going on ahead candle for to kindle.  
Down west sinks the Sun; soon you will be groping.   
  


"Stop this minute!" cried Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir froze and everyone sighed. "If I never have that man in this house again, it will be too soon." the Elf lord muttered.   
  
"Tom Bombadil always was a bit much, wasn't he." said Glorfindel.   
  
"A bit?" muttered Erestor.   
  
"Who's Tom Bombadil?" asked Aragorn.   
  
"Someone I don't want you to meet until you're older. Much older." answered Elrond firmly. He pointed sharply at his sons. "If I hear any of those tavern songs come out of you, I will glue your mouths shut."   
  
The twin gulped. "Yes, Ada." they said together.   
  
"Honestly, I've never met a Man with a dirtier mouth." muttered Elrond.   
  
Glorfindel snickered but silenced himself at Elrond's glare. "Quickly Aragorn, pick another song." the blond Elf urged.   
  
"Umm, how about the Lament of Gil-galad." said the child.   
  
Elrond's hands fisted in his lap and then released. The twins tensed and shifted about nervously. Glorfindel cast a quick glance at Elrond. "Aragorn, maybe you could…"   
  
Elrond held up a hand, stopping the blond Elf's protests. "No, if Aragorn wants to hear the Lament of Gil-galad then I will sing it." said the Elf lord. Aragorn fidgeted, sensing the uneasiness of the group at his request.   
  
"But…" protested Glorfindel.   
  
Elrond shook his head and gathered Aragorn into a hug. "Happy memories, Glorfindel. Happy memories only." he muttered. Glorfindel hesitated before lifting his flute to his lips. The haunting tune of the lament flowed from the instrument as Elrond rocked Aragorn slightly in his arms, his fair voice floating out upon the wind.   
  
He sang of how King Ereinion Gil-galad lead his people through both peace and war, strengthening the land of Lindon. Of the War of Wrath, where they defeated Morgoth, and the War of the Last Alliance, where many great kings were slain.   
  


Gil-galad was an Elven-King.  
Of him the harpers sadly sing:  
the last whose realm was fair and free  
between the Mountains and the Sea.   
  
His sword was long, his lance was keen,  
his shining helm afar was seen;  
the countless stars of heaven's field  
were mirrored in his silver shield.   
  
But long ago he rode away,  
and where he dwelleth none can say;  
for into darkness fell his star  
in Mordor where the shadows are.   
  


Elrond's eyes shone with unshed tears as his voice floated away and he closed his eyes. Aragorn was strangely silent, feeling the emotion that the Elf lord had put into the song. The boy clutched at Elrond's hands and began to hesitantly sing a song that he knew.   
  


The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say.   
  


Elrond smiled, all sorrow gone from his eyes and hugged Aragorn. "Thank you."   
  
The twins suddenly stood and yanked upon their father's hands. "Come on, Ada!" exclaimed Elrohir. The Elf lord was pulled from the ground and the twins grabbed his and Aragorn's hands, creating a circle. They began to turn, a smile gathering on Elrond's face as the twins started to sing loudly again.   
  


Upon the hearth the fire is red,  
Beneath the roof there is a bed;  
But not yet weary are our feet,  
Still round the corner we may meet  
A sudden tree or standing stone  
That none have seen but we alone.  
Tree and flower and leaf and grass,  
Let them pass! Let them pass!  
Hill and water under sky,  
Pass them by! Pass them by!   
  


Glorfindel and Erestor took up a jaunty tune to the song, the noise and laugher pulling other Elves from the house and surrounding woods. Soon, several rings spun in the garden, everyone singing the song.   
  


Still round the corner there may wait  
A new road or a secret gate,  
And thought we pass them by today,  
Tomorrow we may come this way  
And take the hidden paths that run  
Toward the Moon or to the Sun.  
Apple, thorn, and nut and sloe,  
Let them go! Let them go!  
Sand and stone and pool and dell,  
Fare you well! Fare you well!   
  


Elrond and Elladan pulled Aragorn up between them, swinging the child from their hands. Laugher and singing filled the air, groups of Elves clapping in time with the song. A lute, drums, and some pipes had now joined Glorfindel and Erestor in their playing.   
  


Home is behind, the world ahead,  
And there are many paths yet to tread  
Through shadows to the edge of night,  
Until the stars are all alight.  
Then world behind and home ahead,  
We'll wander back to home and bed.  
Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,  
Away shall fade! Away shall fade!  
Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,  
And then to bed! And then to bed!   
  


The Elves dropped to the ground, laugher spilling into the air as it seemed that everyone in the valley was now in the garden. Elrond laughed and wiped at his eyes, tears of happiness falling down his cheeks. The sound of music filled the rest of the day and into the night. 


	9. Cat & Mouse

_This has lots of Elrond/Glorfindel. This means slash, you fools.   
  
This is actually very close to how I spent a family reunion about a mouth ago. Only; we were at the Zoo, the cat was really a rather freaky Mountain Lion (it sat in the corner closest to the walkway and grinned at people walking past, I swear!), the person chasing me was really my cousin and I didn't kiss him, and it was juice I splash on him.   
  
Cackle!  
Enjoy  
Reona  
_

**Cat & Mouse **

  
  
The pure black cat yawned and rolled onto her back, allowing the bright sun to heat her belly. The animal closed her amber eyes in bliss as she sunned herself on the ledge of the balcony. Full of mice from the storage sheds of Rivendell and cream from the nice kitchen helpers, the cat was quite happy. The cat began to purr in anticipation of a soothing petting from the single Elf inside the room; that is, when the Elf finished his work. The cat knew better then to try and interrupt that particular Elf when he was working. The long dark hair was an endless fascination for the cat with shinny beads and bright baubles woven into the strands. The light dancing from his circlet and ring would catch the attention of the cat for several minutes, watching the light swirl inside the ring's blue stone. The soft velvet of the Elf's silver robes would be a comfortable place to sit and snuggle against the cool silk of his dark blue tunic.   
  
The slight rustling of the vine trailing over the balcony caused the cat to open her eyes, expecting a tasty bird to be there. Instead, the cat stared as a golden head of hair and two blue eyes peeked over the edge. The cat blinked as the Elf looked around the area and narrowed his eyes on the Elf sitting inside the room at the desk. Finally, the Elf turned his head and noticed the cat. Both blinked at each other before the Elf lifted himself higher and put one finger to his mouth in a hushing gesture. The cat merely yawned at him, thinking how silly the creatures she lived with could be some times.   
  
Elrond Peredhil lay down his quill and reached for his glass of water, eyes still scanning the parchment sheet in front of him. The dark haired half-Elf took a sip and moved the glass to the side as something caught his attention on the paper, eyes narrowing. The glass of water he held absentmindedly next to his head was completely forgotten. His free hand lifted the parchment a little, his mind completely on the words there. He never heard Glorfindel climb over his Study balcony and begin to creep up behind him. The cat rolled over onto her side, tail lashing as she watched the two Elves.   
  
Glorfindel smiled as he stopped just behind Elrond and leaned down near his shoulder, holding his breath. He waited a moment and then spoke softly. "Elrond." The dark haired half-Elf yelped and jerked his hand back in surprise, splashing the water into Glorfindel's face. Elrond looked over his shoulder and watched as a wet Glorfindel slowly straightened. Quickly, he put the glass down and bit his lip to keep from laughing. Glorfindel slowly wiped at his eyes; getting splashed had not been part of his plan. "I'm going to get you for that." he growled.   
  
Elrond squeaked and jumped from his chair, racing out of the door before Glorfindel finished speaking. The blond haired Elf raced after him with a yell. The cat yawned and curled into a ball, snorting a little.   
  
  
  
Elrond jumped down the stairs, sliding a little as he quickly turned the corner at the bottom. He looked over his shoulder to see Glorfindel gaining behind him, having better purchase on the floors in his boots than Elrond did in his soft soled shoes. "Elrond!" yelled Glorfindel, water still dripping from his chin. "You're going to pay!" The Elf lord laughed, flying down the hallways and past other stunned Elves. What were they to think at seeing their lord and his seneschal chasing each other around the house?   
  
Elrond laughed breathlessly and dashed around another corner. Glorfindel followed him and put on an extra burst of speed. The blond Elf reached out and grabbed Elrond around the waist, allowing their momentum to be spent in a spin least it send them both to the floor. "Got you!" crowed Glorfindel. Elrond wiggled, flushed from the race and still laughing. "Now you will pay!"   
  
Elrond pulled at Glorfindel's arms, trying to escape. "It's your own fault for sneaking up on me!" he retorted. He turned his head so he could see Glorfindel and laughed again.   
  
"My own fault, you say?" demanded Glorfindel, spinning them around once.   
  
Elrond laughed, glad for the strong hold Glorfindel had on him. "Yes!" he answered. The dark haired half-Elf twisted a little and pressed his lips to Glorfindel's mouth, silencing him. Elrond pulled away from a surprised Glorfindel, dark eyes shinning at the red stain across the other's cheeks. "All your fault." Elrond said.   
  
Suddenly, the door next to them flew open, a strong gust of wind blowing through the opening. They looked up, startled, and found the twins and Aragorn sitting in the room, staring at them in the hallway. "Ada? Glorfindel? What are you doing?" asked Elladan, blinking.   
  
Glorfindel raised one hand to point at his wet face and tunic, hoping his blush was not too bright. "Your father splashed me with water!" he exclaimed.   
  
"He surprised me!" cried Elrond, wiggling renewed.   
  
"I will have my revenge!"   
  
Elrond brought his heel down hard on Glorfindel's foot. Glorfindel yelped in pain and released the Elf lord to hop around clutching the injury. "You have to catch me first!" yelled Elrond. In a flurry of silver cloth and dark hair, he rushed down the hall and disappeared around the corner.   
  
Glorfindel gapped for a moment before gathering himself and pointing dramatically down the hallway. "The hunt is afoot! Charge!" he cried, racing off.   
  
The twins and Aragorn stared at each other before sharing a grin. "Well, come on! We have to help!" exclaimed Elrohir, jumping from his chair. All three raced out of the room with a laugh.   
  
"Yes, but help who?" demanded Elladan. He reached down and picked up the shorter legged Aragorn, the two Elves speeding to catch up with Elrond and Glorfindel.   
  
"Does it matter?" retorted Elrohir. Elladan answered with a laugh as they spied their father and Glorfindel ahead of them. Elrond turned a corner, his laugher drifting back to them. Glorfindel followed and soon the twins and Aragorn were turning the same corner. They skidded to a stop when they found only Glorfindel standing in the hallway, looking confused. "Where did Ada go?" asked Elrohir.   
  
Glorfindel looked at them with smile. "I keep forgetting how fast your father can be when he wishes."   
  
Elladan put Aragorn on the floor and walked forward. "Do we have any idea which way he went?" he asked.   
  
"The floor is wood, brother, you can't leave tracks on wood." answered Elrohir.   
  
A laugh caused them to turn and see Elrond ran across the hall behind them, picking up Aragorn and racing off. "Too slow!" he called back.   
  
The trio laughed and started after them. Elrond glanced over his shoulder, smiling at a laughing Aragorn as he did. His sons and Glorfindel had wasted time by standing in the hallway. The Elf lord turned a corner, sliding again on the floor, and quickly raced through an arch into the gardens.   
  
Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir quickly followed him, bursting out into the open and looking around for Elrond. He was nowhere to be found. The lawn was a lush green and a fountain splashed in the center of the garden. The breeze carried the scent of the many flowers in the garden and strong trees lined the right side of the space. "Not again." moaned Elrohir.   
  
Elladan looked up from the grass. "Too many people have past this way for me to be able to pick out Ada's trail." he said.   
  
Glorfindel was grinning wildly, enjoying himself to no end. "We'll have to do this the old fashion way then. Spread out and look for them." he ordered. The trio fanned out into the garden, searching every corner. Glorfindel walked over to the trees, thinking that Elrond and Aragorn could be hiding behind the trunks. A rain of water upon his head proved him wrong. "Agh!" Hair and shoulders now completely soaked, Glorfindel looked up into the tree to find Elrond and Aragorn sitting on a branch above him, the child held securely in the half-Elf's lap. Both were holding empty cups up-ended over his head.   
  
Elrond and Aragorn laughed, the tree shaking with mirth as well. "Got you!" cried the child.   
  
The twins rushed over and looked up into the tree, laugher bursting from them. "Come down from there before I'm forced to make you come down!" exclaimed Glorfindel, pointing at the ground. Elrond handed down a giggling Aragorn to Elladan and then lowered himself to the ground.   
  
Elrond pushed Glorfindel's wet bangs out of his blue eyes and grinned at him. "Poor Glorfindel." he teased. "Does the Elf not like to be wet?" The blond Elf snapped his hand at Elrond, splattering the other's face with water droplets. The Elf lord blinked in surprise while the twins and Aragorn laughed.   
  
Glorfindel grinned in satisfaction, pulling his hair over his shoulder and ringing it out. "I'm going to go change now." he announced. He began to walk away, muttering to himself. "This will teach me to start a game with Elrond." The blond Elf disappeared through an archway.   
  
The twins grinned at each other as Elrond wiped his face. "So, Ada? How about another game?" asked Elrohir innocently. Elrond looked up suspiciously to see his sons with hands full of water. He yelped and raced away, his children all racing after him. The black cat watched them race by from the balcony ledge, the wind ruffling her fur. 


	10. Voices When You Listen

_I wanted to put something in that had Aragorn and Gandalf meeting, and this is what dropped out of the sky. So to speak. I also seem to be expanding on how Elrond and Gandalf interact with Vilya and Narya. I have many ideas on that account but that will have to wait until my next story. But, I can tell you that story will be very different from 'Monster at the Door'. We shall see after I finish this.   
  
I'm sorry, my fingers are about to drop off and I can't seem to spell today.   
  
Enjoy  
Reona  
_

**Voices When You Listen **

  
  
Long fingers caressed the width of the page, moving slowly across the paper. On the ring finger of the hand sat a silver band with a dark blue stone, shining in the dappled sunlight that filtered through the tree above. A child's young voice hesitantly spoke the words that were being pointed to by the finger, puzzling through the new language. The child, dark haired and bright eyed, sat in the lap of an adult Elf. The Elf wore a light blue tunic with a darker blue robe, a silver mithril circlet upon his long dark hair. He turned the paper and placed his fingers upon the new page, holding the book at an angle so that the child could view it easily. The pair sat in the gardens of Rivendell, enjoying the shade of the tree above them and untangling the Elven language together. Although everyone in the valley could speak the Common Tongue, Aragorn insisted that he wanted to learn to understand and speak Elvish.   
  
Elrond Peredhil waited patiently as Aragorn paused in his reciting, stuck upon a rather difficult Elvish word in the book. The lord of the valley moved his finger to cover part of the word when Aragorn looked beseechingly up at him, frustration on his young face. "Sound it out." ordered the half-Elf.   
  
Together they took the word apart and sounded out the pieces. "Gwilwileth." Aragorn was finally able to say. The child paused again, a look of concentration on his face. "Butterfly." he said with a little uncertainty.   
  
Elrond smiled and hugged him about the waist. "Correct, Aragorn." he praised. His elegant fingers rested again on the page. "Now," Elrond continued. "What is…" The Elf lord paused, confusion on his face for a moment. Aragorn blinked as a look of disgust crossed Elrond's face and he lifted the sleeve of his robe to cover his nose. "Put that foul thing out this moment!" the half-Elf exclaimed.   
  
It was then that Aragorn heard the footsteps approaching them and looked up to find an elderly man with a long grey beard walking toward them. He wore a grey habit and a funny pointed hat on top of his head. The man carried a gnarled walking stick and a smoking pipe in his hands. A sheepish look crossed the man's face and he quickly snuffed his pipe. "I'm sorry, my friend. I forget how sensitive Elven noses are." said the man in a gravely and apologetic voice.   
  
Elrond did not lower his sleeve from his nose and scowled lightly at the man. "I just bet you did." retorted the Elf.   
  
The grey man huffed and slid the pipe into the top of his staff. "A fine welcome, Lord Elrond." he said.   
  
"If you wanted a fine welcome, my friend, then you should have used the front gate." said Elrond.   
  
To Aragorn's surprise, the grey man laughed. "Right you are. Right you are." His bright eyes suddenly centered on the child and Aragorn shifted under the intense gaze. "Well, well. Who have we here?"   
  
Elrond closed the book they had been reading from, finally taking his sleeve from his offended nose, and stood. The half-Elf set the child on his feet and brushed at his clothes. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathron and Gilraen." The old man's eyes lifted to meet Elrond's and the half-Elf nodded ever so lightly.   
  
"So the rumors of the attack were true." muttered the grey man.   
  
"Aragorn, this is a good friend of mine. His name is Gandalf and he likes to stink up my valley with his foul smoking." said Elrond with mirth.   
  
Gandalf huffed, puffing out his beard. "I can not help it if you Elves have not taken up the habit." he said.   
  
Elrond's face twisted slightly. "It is foul and creates an ill smell." he argued. Aragorn blinked at the two adults but the argument was ended by two excited voices calling out.   
  
"Gandalf!" Everyone looked up to see the twins running across the lawn toward the grey man. "We knew you were here." exclaimed Elrohir, latching onto one of Gandalf's arms.   
  
Elladan nodded and smiled. "We could smell the smoke all the way from the house." Gandalf sighed and hung his head.   
  
Elrond grinned. "I hate to say I told you so." Aragorn decided right then and there that this had to be the weirdest man he had ever met.   
  
  
  
Evening had set as they gathered in a cozy den. Singing could be heard in the Hall of Fire, but the small group in the den had decided to forgo the hall for a quieter atmosphere. Elladan and Elrohir were challenging each other to a game of chess while Aragorn watched, the child determined to understand the complicated game. The twins muttered to each other softly, loath to disturb the calm that had blanketed the room. Even the human child kept his voice low as he asked questions.   
  
Glorfindel had sprawled in a comfy chair with a book by the balcony, catching the cool evening breeze as it drifted into the room. The book now rested on his chest and the blond Elf appeared to be completely asleep. Elrond and Gandalf sat in wing chairs before the small fireplace, sipping wine and watching the twins play. After some time they stood together and made their way to the balcony. Glorfindel cracked open one eye as they past him and made a soft sound in his throat. Elrond shook his head lightly at the seneschal and Glorfindel closed his eye again, sinking back into the chair.   
  
Elrond and Gandalf walked out into the deepening night and made their way down a side stair into the gardens below. Half-Elf and wizard walked across the lawn and into a grove of trees. "Speak your mind." said Elrond as he stopped next to a tall oak. He laid his hand on the trunk and closed his eyes, waiting for Gandalf to speak.   
  
"Ah, my friend." sighed the grey man, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "You have taken the child into your heart."   
  
"I could do no less." replied the half-Elf softly.   
  
Gandalf nodded. "I know. You can no more close your heart then you can close yourself off from the sun." he said. "But you must know the grief the boy will cause you."   
  
Elrond opened his eyes and looked into the sky, searching through the tree branches for the one star that would bring him the most comfort. His eyes landed on his father's star that sailed across the night sky and he sighed. "I know."   
  
Gandalf narrowed his eyes at the half-Elf. "What have you foreseen?" he asked.   
  
Elrond did not lower his eyes from the sky. "The wind talks, Gandalf. It speaks with the mountains, the valleys, the hills, and the plains. The wind holds conversation with the tallest tree and the smallest leaf. It whispers with the highest cloud and mutters with the deepest cave. The wind carries news as it passes over the sea and it bears the words of the people of Middle-Earth, snatching them from their lips. Then it speaks to me. The wind tells me many things, Gandalf, many things indeed." The half-Elf closed his eyes as a gust of wind gently past through the grove. The breeze rustled the trees and grass and pulled at their clothes and hair. "The wind never ceases speaking if one will listen to it." muttered Elrond. He opened his eyes, a strange shade of glowing silver under the moon and stars, and looked at Gandalf. "Tell me, does the fire do the same for you? Does the flame tell you all its secrets and show you where it has been?"   
  
Gandalf ran the pad of his thumb along the gold band of the ring on his finger, the red ruby deepening in color to blood. "The fire talks, my friend. Sometimes it whispers what it knows and sometimes it roars so loud that I think all can hear its voice." the wizard muttered.   
  
Shutters fell over the peculiar radiance of Elrond's eyes and he nodded slightly. "I thought that would be the way of it."   
  
"Ada?"   
  
Elrond's eyes opened, once again their normal grey, and he turned to find Elladan making his way through the tree grove. The wind died down and the half-Elf smiled at his son. "Yes, Elladan?" he asked.   
  
"Erestor has been looking for you. He wanted to know if you and Gandalf would like to be present for the final song." said the twin.   
  
Elrond cocked an eye at Gandalf. "What say you, my friend? Up for one song?" he asked.   
  
Gandalf huffed, smoothing his hand down his grey habit. "I think I can survive one song, Lord Elrond. I only look like I'm about to fall apart."   
  
Elladan and Elrond laughed. The twin took a hold of his father's hand. "Come on, Ada! If we hurry we could get some of the last cookies!" exclaimed Elladan. Elrond smiled and allowed himself to be raced back toward the house, Gandalf following at a slower pace. The wind swept through the grove after they left, ruffling the grass and removing their footsteps. It twisted up the trunk of the oak tree and burst through the top of the canopy, swirling into the sky. The wind muttered and whispered as it blew out of the valley and across the world. 


	11. Kitten Whiskers

_This is something I thought up a while ago and waited to complete. Silly me. Anyway, have any of you ever had to deal with several kittens at once? It isn't a picnic.   
  
The meanings for the kitten's names and who they torture...err…belong to are all at the bottom. The pure black cat with amber eyes once again makes her appearance.   
  
Kitten Kisses!  
Reona  
_

**Kitten Whiskers **

Large blue eyes watched the swaying strands carefully, captivated by the silky dark brown moving over the rich burgundy velvet. The thin strands shone in the bright sunlight, causing the watcher's gaze to drift over the soft waves. The steady perusal didn't waver as its body shifted slightly, moving into a better position. It wanted to touch the strands that moved before it so tantalizingly in the gentle wind and with every tiny motion of the person. The watcher licked its lips, a deadly light in its eyes. Finally, as the shinning strands lay still, it pounced.   
  
Elrond Peredhil yelped in pain as his head jerked back, a weight at the end of his hair yanking on his neck. Tears gathered in Elrond's grey eyes as he felt sharp claws dig into his lower back. The other Elves with him looked up in surprise and concern. Next to him, Glorfindel gave a surprised explanation and suddenly Elrond's hair was being tugged to the side. Elrond's hands flew up and grabbed at his hair, trying to take off some of the pressure from his hurting scalp. The twins and Aragorn had begun to laugh but the Elf lord was too occupied to scold them for their callous behavior.   
  
Finally, Glorfindel was able to separate the kitten from Elrond's hair and dropped the little ball of fur to the grass as it tried to bite him. Elrond pulled his hair gently over his shoulder and scowled at his children, biological or otherwise. "I'm glad you find this so amusing."   
  
Elladan tried his best to stop laughing. "We're sorry, Ada."   
  
Glorfindel was trying, and failing, to keep the same kitten away from the ties of his tunic. "Nasty little bugger." he mumbled and then yelped as the kitten succeeded in biting him. A calico adult cat picked herself up from the sun and carried the offending kitten away between her jaws. "Thank you." said Glorfindel, sucking on the tiny holes in his finger.   
  
"Don't do that," chided Elrond. The twilight haired half-Elf gently pulled the hand to him and slid his own palm against Glorfindel's hand, releasing a little healing energy and sealing the bite.   
  
The blond haired Elf looked at his healed finger and smiled at Elrond. "Thank you." Glorfindel said. "Nasty little bugger." he repeated.   
  
Elrohir cooed at the black and white kitten he held up, nose to nose with the small animal. "Oh, I think they're all adorable."   
  
Glorfindel's mouth twisted. "Oh, I like the kittens as well, Elrohir. It's that one I think is a nasty little bugger," he said, pointing to the orange kitten that was complaining about the bath its mother was giving it.   
  
Elrond ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing out tangles and stray cat fur. "I quite agree." he mumbled. The pure black cat lying comfortably against his thigh, the grandmother to the kittens surrounding them, snorted and curled into a ball. Elrond looked sourly down at the cat.   
  
Glorfindel was currently having a staring contest with a silver blue kitten sitting on his knee. Elladan blinked at the elder Elf, ignoring the white kitten that had climbed into his own lap. "My money is on the cat," said the older twin.   
  
"Hmm?" asked Elrohir, his attention on the grey tortoiseshell kitten trying to climb onto his head. The orange kitten that had attacked Elrond, released from its mother, zipped through the group.   
  
"You know Glorfindel, cats don't blink." said Elrond. Both blond Elf and silver blue kitten turned their heads to look at the Elf lord. Elrond blinked and smiled. "You two are perfect for each other."   
  
"I want to keep one!" cried Aragorn suddenly. All of the Elves looked at the excited child. "Can I keep one, Elrond?"   
  
Elrond bit his lip and his hand fell to the black cat by his side. He began to pet the cat and she purred at the touch. "You do understand that these are Elven cats, Aragorn, don't you?" he asked.   
  
Confused grey eyes met his. "Elven cats?" Aragorn asked.   
  
"That means that they have Elven blood in them and that they have Elven attributes. Such as resistance to illness and long life. It will be many years before these kittens grow out of kittenhood," answered Elrond. The orange kitten raced past again. "Mores the pity," the dark haired half-Elf added. The black cat snorted again.   
  
Aragorn nodded. "I understand, Elrond. I'll take care of it," he said. "Now can I choose a kitten?"   
  
Elrond considered the child for a moment and nodded. "Although, it's not simply who you choose, Aragorn. It's more like which kitten chooses you," he said.   
  
The orange kitten flew through the group again and leapt at Aragorn, landing in the child's lap. The kitten started to meow loudly, licking Aragorn's chin. The child hugged the kitten and laughed at the rough sandpaper tongue. "How about him?"   
  
Elrond made a sound of distress deep in his throat; it was obvious that the kitten and child had chosen each other. The black cat next to him yawned and lifted a paw to cover her eyes. How strange the beings she lived with were sometimes.   
  
  
  
It was following him, again. Elrond glanced over his shoulder and quickened his steps as he saw the kitten lunge for the edge of his robes. The orange kitten landed on the floor and was up again in a flash, blue eyes once more tracking the Elf lord. The dark haired half-Elf continued down the hallway, occasionally casting glances back to make sure the kitten was not doing dire damage to his clothing. He could feel the tugging and pulling as the kitten; Kuluina, he forced himself to think, for that was what Aragorn had named his kitten; as Kuluina pounced repeatedly at his robes. The name meant 'orange' in Elvish. Not very original but he was only a child with his first pet.   
  
Elrond sighed as he felt a particularly hard tug on his robes. "Don't you have anything better to do?" he demanded from the kitten. He looked over his shoulder to find Kuluina sitting on his robes, being pulled along by his effort. The dark haired half-Elf sighed again and continued down the hallway. "Lazy thing."   
  
Several turns later Elrond came to some stairs. "Steps." he warned idly. He stared to go down until he heard an undignified mewl from his passenger and turned to find that the kitten had been dumped off on the stairs. "I warned you." Elrond scooped Kuluina up from the steps and continued to the floor. He set the kitten on the ground and stroked his soft head. "You are going to be one to watch out for, I can see." Elrond said. The dark haired half-Elf stood and backed away with a smile. "If you will excuse me, Kuluina, I have to find Erestor." With that, the Elf lord swept off down the hall, leaving the orange kitten alone. Kuluina licked his paw and then raced off in that awkward way of a kitten, paws too large and legs too short.   
  
  
  
It was a peaceful enough morning. A small mess had been made in the kitchen when a sack of flour had fallen over. One of the she-Elf servants had broken a plate when a mouse had startled her. Kuu, the mother of the kittens currently running amok around the house, had quickly taken care of it. A broken fence in the north yard had been sighted and repaired before the horses had been let out for the day. A deer had gotten into the gardens last night and eaten some of the plants. And Elrond Peredhil, lord of Rivendell, was once again doing paper work in his Study.   
  
Elrond dipped his quill in ink and signed his name to the parchment in front of him. He moved it to a pile at the corner of his desk, knowing that Glorfindel or Erestor would came and get them a little later. Behind him, a pure black cat, the grandmother of the kittens, sunned herself on the warm balcony stone.   
  
Elrond sighed and set down his pen, leaning back in his chair. The black cat's amber eyes opened and she rolled to her feet. Walking across the floor, the cat went to the desk and stopped next to the chair. Eyeing the distance for a moment, the cat then jumped up into Elrond's lap. The Elf had stopped writing and put down his quill, this meant that his attention was fair game. He really worked too hard anyway, harder than the cat wanted her Elf to work but it seemed that he had yet to understand that. The cat stood up on Elrond's lap and put her paws on his chest, meowing once.   
  
Elrond smiled and raised a hand to pet the cat. "Hello, Dae." he greeted. The black cat purred and curled up in the dark haired Elf's lap, his hands stroking over her soft fur.   
  
There was a light knock on the door and Glorfindel's head appeared when the door opened. "My lord," he said. The blond Elf glared at something down on the floor and Elrond looked down to find the silver blue kitten chewing on the Elf's bootlace. "A delegation from Lothlórien has arrived. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are with them."   
  
Elrond stood with Dae in his arms and walked around the desk. "Lets go greet them then, Glorfindel," he said.   
  
Glorfindel hopped back, off balance because of the kitten. "Yes, my lord." He pried the kitten from his foot and fell into step beside Elrond.   
  
The dark haired half-Elf chuckled as the kitten tried to climb out of Glorfindel's arms. "Having problems?" Glorfindel looked sourly at Elrond. The half-Elf smiled as he stroked a calm and purring Dae between her ears. Any answer from the blond was cut off as they entered the main courtyard. Galadriel and Celeborn had already dismounted from their horses and their escort was following suit. Both lord and lady smiled as Elrond descended the steps and neared them.   
  
"Mae govannen, Naneth, Adar." greeted Elrond.   
  
"Mae govannen, Elrond," replied Galadriel with a gleam in her eyes. "We understand that you've just had a litter of kittens born."   
  
Elrond blinked and allowed Dae to jump to the ground. "Yes. How did you know?" he asked.   
  
Celeborn lifted the edge of his white robes to reveal the grey tortoiseshell kitten hanging onto the cloth. He smiled with mirth. "Call it an educated guess."   
  
Elrond gasped and hurried forward to remove the kitten. "Lalaith, let go!" he hissed to the kitten. The animal opened her mouth and Elrond pulled her away. "I'm sorry. It seems this little one likes to climb, preferably people."   
  
The smile on Galadriel's face widened and her eyes twinkled. "You're going to need new boots soon, Glorfindel."   
  
The blond male Elf looked down and sighed. Glorfindel bent and once again pried the silver blue kitten from his footwear. "Morlin, please stop that," he begged. The kitten laid back his ears, as if considering, and then went limp in Glorfindel's hands. Elrond was currently trying to keep Lalaith out of his hair.   
  
"Grandmother! Grandfather!" yelled two voices. The twins raced into the courtyard and embraced their grandparents. Two kittens, one pure white and the other white and black, tumbled down the steps and hurried after the dark haired Elves. Erestor followed at a more sedate pace with Kuu, the white and tan mother cat, in his arms.   
  
Celeborn and Galadriel each caught a twin and hugged them. "Taking your lessons with Erestor?" asked Galadriel, smoothing back Elladan's hair. The twins were wearing robes, something they only did when taking their lessons or when someone important visited. Elladan wore robes of green while his brother Elrohir wore robes of blue.   
  
The elder twin nodded. "Yes. We had just finished when news of your arrival reached us," Elladan said.   
  
"History again" lamented Elrohir.   
  
Celeborn smiled at the twin's jest. "I would think that you would like history more, pen-neth. After all, your father was there for most of it."   
  
Elrond gasped as the twins laughed. "Look who's talking!" exclaimed the dark haired Elf lord. Lalaith took the opportunity to latch onto Elrond's collar. "Lalaith, let go!" Glorfindel came to his rescue and managed to detach the kitten. "Thank you." Elrond smoothed his robes and tried to pull the last of his dignity together. Not that there was much at this point. Glorfindel set the grey kitten on the ground and once again pried Morlin from his boots. The silver blue kitten seemed determined to eat his footwear.   
  
The twins laughed and scooped up the two kittens that had followed them to the courtyard. "This is Nimphel," said Elladan, holding up the pure white kitten.   
  
"And this is Raumo," said Elrohir, holding up the white and black kitten. The kitten blinked at Celeborn and mewled loudly. As the twins were showing their grandparents the new kittens and Celeborn was battling Lalaith for possession of his clothing, Elrond backed away and walked up the stairs. He went over to a pillar and leaned around it. There he found a small child with dark hair cuddling an orange kitten.   
  
"Aragorn?" asked the Elf lord softly. The human glanced up at Elrond with fear in his eyes and the half-Elf smiled gently as he knelt on the ground. "Don't you want to met our guests, Aragorn?"   
  
Aragorn quickly peeked around the pillar, seeing the group laugh as Erestor related some funny event about the kittens. "Are they your parents?" he asked.   
  
Elrond nodded and stroked Aragorn hair soothingly. "Yes, through marriage. I have told you about Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien, Aragorn. Won't you meet them?" The orange kitten meowed in the child's arms. "And Kuluina, of course," added Elrond.   
  
Aragorn nodded hesitantly. "I would like to meet them," he said softly. "Will they like me?"   
  
Elrond hugged the child. "I'm sure they will love you just as much as we do." That brought a smile to Aragorn's face and he allowed the half-Elf to gently push him out into the open. Elrond kept one hand on the child's shoulder as he guided him down the stairs and into the courtyard.   
  
Galadriel was the first to see the pair and a smile bloomed across her face. "This must be Aragorn, who you've told us so much about Elrond," she said.   
  
Aragorn looked up at Elrond and the half-Elf smiled gently with a nod. "Aragorn, this is my Adar and Naneth, Celeborn and Galadriel." Aragorn reached backward and grabbed a hold of Elrond's robes in fear.   
  
The twins glanced at each other. "They are also our grandparents, Aragorn," said Elladan.   
  
Elrond put his hand palm down in the air and lowered it, looking meaningfully at Celeborn and Galadriel. Galadriel, following the suggestion, knelt to met Aragorn eye to eye. "Mae govannen, Aragorn," she said with a smile. "It's very nice to meet you."   
  
Aragorn swallowed loudly. "Nice to meet you too," he managed.   
  
Galadriel's eyes dropped to where he was holding the kitten. "And who might this be?" she asked.   
  
Aragorn shifted the orange kitten around so that she could see him better. "This is Kuluina," he said. The orange kitten allowed himself to be manhandled into the blond she-Elf's view. Thankfully, Galadriel reached out and supported his bottom; for which Kuluina decided she was his favorite Elf yet.   
  
"Such a handsome little cat," praised Galadriel. Kuluina was liking this Elf more and more by the second.   
  
Aragorn beamed and blushed. "Your very pretty too," he said.   
  
Galadriel smiled at him. "Thank you very much, Aragorn." She glanced back at her husband and Celeborn knelt next to her. "And this is my husband, Celeborn."   
  
Aragorn pulled up the courage to look at the silver haired Elf and dredged up a smile. "Nice to meet you, Celeborn."   
  
Seeing the unease of the human child, Celeborn pretended to be occupied with getting Lalaith to let go of his robes. "One moment, I'm having difficulties." As predicted, Aragorn began to laugh, causing the rest of the group to follow. Galadriel and Celeborn shared a smile as Elrond relaxed.   
  
Erestor chuckled and set Kuu on the ground. "You might want to go get your offspring, my friend," the adviser said. The mother cat went over to the silver haired Elf and detached the grey kitten from his clothing. Lalaith went limp as her mother dragged her away; if a cat could pout, then she was doing it.   
  
Elrond shook his head, his grey eyes filled with mirth. "Come, let us get you settled into your rooms where you can freshen up for dinner," he said. The dark haired half-Elf picked Aragorn up and headed into the house with everyone following him. The orange kitten in the child's arm eyed the silky dark hair of the Elf lord inches away from his nose and grinned, showing two tiny baby sharp fangs. "Ouch! Kuluina, let go!" 

_  
  
Kuluina = orange Aragorn  
Nimphel = pearl Elladan  
Raumo = noise of a storm Elrohir  
Morlin = Navy-blue Glorfindel  
Lalaith = laughter Celeborn  
Kuu = crescent moon Erestor  
Dae = shadow Elrond (geez, this cat is everywhere!) _


	12. For Whom the Bell Tolls

_This one has been rolling around my head for a while now and I finally got it done.   
  
I use a bit of Elvish in this one; translations are set just after in [text]. The dictionary I used for the translations was downloaded here   
  
Uial means 'twilight' and he is Elrond's horse. Umm, you all know what 'Ada' means I hope. Also, I must point out that nín means my. The often seen nîn, however, means wet or tear. The possessive (my, his, hers, etc) is supposed to go at the end of the word, although the hyphen I used is optional. I just think it looks better like that. Also, it is 'Ada', not Ata.   
  
All that wind and Uial's reaction is Vilya going nuts. The rest should be alright.   
  
Yeah, I know about the title. Never seen/read the movie/book. But I couldn't think of anything better.   
  
Enjoy!  
Reona _

**  
  
For Whom the Bell Tolls **

  
Soft white pillows of clouds drifted lazily across the sun, casting shadows upon the meadow below. The day was beautiful, the summer mild at the moment and no hostile weather upon the horizon. In the long grass and wild flowers of the glade were several Elves and horses. A soft breeze blew across the field, tugging at the group's clothing and hair pleasantly. The horses grazed around the meadow, pulling up lush green shoots from the ground contentedly.   
  
Two Elves, identical excepted that one wore green and the other wore blue, lay half-hidden in the grass. The twin sons of Elrond talked quietly together, idly twisting blades of grass into a small rope as they past the time peacefully. Standing not too far from them were two other Elves, also brothers but not identical. They wore the Rivendell livery of the guards and carried both sword and bow. Their blue eyes were ever scanning the area, weary of the task of protection set before them. Two she-Elves were making their way through the meadow also, pulling plants and roots from the ground and placing them in the baskets they carried. Healers from the House of Elrond, the she-Elves were keen eyed for the herbs and tools of their profession. A blond haired Elf, also with sword and bow at his side, sat astride a white horse, his easy manner masking the fact that he was also alert for danger.   
  
"Please do not eat that, Uial." Glorfindel turned his head a little to the side as he sat upon Asfaloth, his height giving him an advantage. The last two members of their party sat among the tall grass near by. Elrond Peredhil, forgoing his formal robes for tunic, breeches, and a light summer cloak, looked at the black horse standing by him with reproach. The dark stallion swished his tail, his mouth mere inches from a pile of plants laid upon a leather pouch. Liquid eyes pleaded with his master, the horse's raven colored coat shimmering in the sunlight, earning him the name of 'twilight'. Elrond shook his head, his dark hair bound back by a simple cord at his neck. "I do not care how sweet they taste, Uial, they will make you sick if you eat them." The horse dropped his head in defeat, moving away to munch on other greens. Elrond put the plant bundle inside the pouch as the boy next to him laughed. The half-Elf gave Aragorn a smile. "Honestly, that horse has no self-control."   
  
The Elf lord reached out and plucked a white flower from the grass, bringing the bloom around to show Aragorn. "Do you know what this is?" asked Elrond.   
  
The human boy leaned forward and sniffed at the pleasant smell of the flower, frowning a little. "A weed, Kingsfoil." answered Aragorn.   
  
Elrond nodded. "Correct." he said. "We call it athelas and use it for many things."   
  
Aragorn frown deepened, confused. "But, it's a weed. It's useless."   
  
Elrond's hand disappeared into his cloak and he pulled out a small dagger. "Something is only useless until someone endeavors to find a use for it." he said, using the blade to split the stem of the plant. He then cut a small piece from it and handed it to Aragorn. "Put it on your tongue, swallow the juice but not the plant." Elrond instructed.   
  
Aragorn did as he was told and grinned as he tasted the plant juice; the sweet flavor was like eating pure sugar. "It's delicious!" he exclaimed.   
  
Elrond put a piece in his own mouth, smiling with the boy. "It is also useful for soothing cuts and burns as well as keeping infection away and absorbing many poisons. Burning athelas will also help relax the body and mind." he said. Elrond looked up as one of the she-Elves approached him.   
  
Meneréial pulled the scarf from her head, shaking out her hair. "We have finished, my lord." she informed him.   
  
Elrond nodded at the other healer, standing himself. "We have all that we acquire?" he asked.   
  
Meneréial glanced behind her where the other she-Elf and the two guards were attaching what they had gathered to one of the extra horses. "Aye, my lord. This meadow was most bountiful." she answered. Elrond cut her a piece of the athelas plant and handed it to her with a smile. "Hennad." [Thank You] said Meneréial, popping the stem into her mouth and smiling as it refreshed her.   
  
Elrond let out a low whistle and Uial picked up his head and walked over to him. "Well then, we best be returning to the house." He bent and picked up Aragorn, setting him on the horse. "It will be lunch time soon." Meneréial turned away as Elrond mounted behind the boy, Aragorn being too small to control a horse on his own. Off in the distance, the group was able to hear the bell at the house ring twelve times, marking the time to be Noon.   
  
Glorfindel trotted up next to him on Asfaloth. "We return to the house then?" he asked.   
  
Elrond nodded, pulling on his gloves and picking up Uial's reins. "We're done for the day." he said. Elrond glanced over his shoulder to find the others also mounted on their horses, the two guards in the back.   
  
Elladan grinned at his father, swinging the small grass rope in one hand. "It was a pleasant enough morning." the twin said.   
  
"I'm so glad you enjoyed it." said Elrond with mirth. He urged Uial forward and the group started through the line of trees and along the path.   
  
"Don't be a bother, Elladan." chided Elrohir.   
  
"A bother, brother? I don't know what you mean!" exclaimed Elladan. The two she-Elf healers behind them rolled their eyes at each other. It could be a long ride back to the house if the twins started arguing.   
  
"Enough you two." called Glorfindel, stopping an argument from starting. "I will not be listening to your bickering all the way home."   
  
"We do not bicker." said the twins at the same time. It would be a rather odd thing if not everyone in Rivendell were used to it.   
  
Aragorn snorted in front of Elrond, folding his arms across his small chest. "You bicker like you were married." he retorted.   
  
Elrohir scrunched up his face. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to get you for that one, Aragorn."   
  
This time Elladan snorted. "Oh please, you can't even catch him. I saw you two running about the gardens yesterday and you couldn't even get your hands on Aragorn." said the twin.   
  
Elrond chuckled and Uial started high stepping, picking up his feet and bouncing his riders. "Yes, Uial, very nice. Now stop before I become ill." said the Elf lord. The black horse tossed his head but evened his gait.   
  
"See, even Ada's horse agrees with me." said Elladan smugly.   
  
Elrohir opened his mouth to reply when the wind suddenly changed, blowing through the group and shaking the trees around them. The horses snorted and pranced as they came to a stop, all of the Elves looking around them in surprise. "What was that?" asked one of the guards.   
  
Elrond tightened his grip on Uial's reigns as the horse snorted and began to paw the ground. "I do not know." answered the Elf lord. Aragorn fisted Elrond's sleeve, not liking how nervous the other Elves seemed.   
  
Glorfindel freed his sword and the twins and the guards followed suit. The blond Elf was scanning the forest around them cautiously. "We should move." ordered Glorfindel after a moment.   
  
The wind whirled through the group again and Uial screamed and half reared before leaping forward. Elrond cried out and grabbed a fist full of the horse's mane least he be thrown from the saddle. The other Elves called out, their own horses drawing back. A whistling sound jerked Glorfindel's head up just as a black arrow struck the tree where Elrond had once been. "Yrch!" [Orc] cried one of the others.   
  
Uial jumped from the path and began to head further into the forest, taking Elrond and Aragorn with him. "My lord!" cried Glorfindel. Another arrow flew toward the Elf lord and a tree lowered its branches to ensnare the weapon. "Elrond!" The half-Elf looked over his shoulder as Uial continued at a gallop into the forest and saw the stricken look on his seneschal's face.   
  
Elrond gritted his teeth and kept his head low as the trees lifted their limps for them and then laced their branches together behind them, trying to slow the heavy footed pursuit he could hear crashing after him. "Elrond!" cried a panicked Aragorn, hanging on for dear life to the seemingly mad horse.   
  
Elrond clung to Uial's mane, one reign flapping loose. "Uial, stop!" he cried, tugged at the horse. The black horse seemed to speed up and Elrond looked over his shoulder, no longer able to see the others but clearly able to see the orcs following him. The roars and cries they made sent a shiver up Elrond's spine and Aragorn began to sob in front him. "Uial!" Elrond leaned forward as far as he dared and looked into his horse's eyes. The liquid pools were not wild with panic but hard with resoluteness, a strange light in them. Elrond knew then that he had no control over Uial any more, the horse was determined to get his riders to safety. The Elf lord let go of the other reign and allowed them to flap free as he wrapped both arms around the child before him and grabbed a hold of Uial's mane. "It will be alright." he muttered into Aragorn's ear.   
  
A loud twang alerted Elrond that the orcs were shooting arrows at him again. One projectile flew close by his head and another was stopped by a tree. Elrond looked over his shoulder again as they flew through the forest, seeing that the orcs following them were lagging behind. The wind in the trees was fierce, showing its displeasure with force. Uial suddenly swerved and Elrond jerked his head around to see an orc jump from the shadows. Automatically, the Elf lord reached for his dagger inside his cloak and slashed the creature with the blade. The beast howled in pain and fell back.   
  
"Elrond! Ahead of us!" screamed Aragorn and Elrond looked up to see what had the child so panicked. A large gap in the land was before them, probably one of the many smaller rivers that flowed into the Bruinen, and Uial was heading right for it.   
  
"Ai Elbereth! Daro si, Uial!" [Oh Elbereth! Stop now, Uial!] cried Elrond in Elvish as the horse sped toward the fissure. Elrond felt the horse bunch his muscles under him and tightened his grip on Aragorn and Uial's mane. The orcs screeched behind them as Uial pushed off of the ledge and leapt into the air, his target the other side of the rift. Elrond's eyes widened as Uial jumped, feeling weightless for a moment as the wind whipped around them and then the jawing impact as Uial landed on the other side. Arrows from the orcs flew after them, hitting the rock and being caught by the trees as Uial raced into the forest, leaving the orcs behind on the other side of the gap.   
  
  
  
Glorfindel cried out in frustration as the orcs kept him from following after Elrond and Aragorn. [Please be well. Please be well. Please be well.] he thought. He hissed as he slashed at an orc with his sword, guiding Asfaloth around with ease. He knew that a large amount of the orcs had sped past them in pursuit of Elrond and Aragorn.   
  
The two she-Elves bared their teeth at the orcs around them, their horses kicking and rearing to protect their riders. The two guards moved themselves beside the two healers, swinging their swords at the snarling orcs. "Glorfindel, what about Ada?" cried Elrohir.   
  
"I know!" called the blond. [If anything has happened to him I'll never forgive myself.] As their numbers dwindled, the orcs raced off into the trees after the other group. Glorfindel swung his horse around and kneed Asfaloth into the woods. "Tirn! Take the healers back to the house!" he yelled. The two she-Elves and one of the other guards galloped down the path toward the house as Glorfindel, the twins, and the last guard Tirith set off into the forest.   
  
Just as the trees had moved their limbs to hinder the orcs, so did they move them away to aid the Elves. After a hard gallop into the forest, the group began to catch up with the retreating orcs, cutting them down as they raced past. "Ada?" called one of the twins, hoping to be answered.   
  
The group soon came upon the mass of orcs gathered in front of the gap, snarling at each other as they tried to decide what do to. The appearance of the Elves, however, set the beasts scrambling to get away. "Elrond?" cried Glorfindel, unable to find the Elf lord as he swung at retreating orcs. The blond stood in his saddle, searching the area frantically, and then looked dishearteningly at the gap.   
  
"Do you think they fell in?" asked Elladan softly, edging his horse to look into the water below.   
  
"I hope not." said Elrohir, the hand holding his sword shaking.   
  
Glorfindel narrowed his eyes at the ground near the rift, scanning the edge for any sign that Uial may have fallen. His eyes then fell upon a place where two horse hoofs were pressed into the rock and soil deeply. Tirith, the guard, also noticed the imprints. "Nay, young lords, I believe they jumped the fissure." he said.   
  
"Jumped it?" asked Elladan.   
  
Glorfindel nodded sharply. "They jumped it, Uial's prints are in the soil."   
  
"But, that means that both Ada and Aragorn are out there somewhere." said Elrohir.   
  
"We will find them, young lords. Have no fear of it." said Tirith. He turned toward Glorfindel. "We had best get back to the house and arrange a search party." Glorfindel stared at the rift, wanting to jump it and go after Elrond himself right now. He gritted his teeth and turned Asfaloth away sharply.   
  
A hand fell on his shoulder and the blond looked to his side to see Elrohir with concern in his eyes. "None of us could have known there were orcs in the forest, Glorfindel." said the twin.   
  
Elladan nodded. "Ada is alright and we'll find him, Glorfindel. Don't blame yourself for what you can't control." he said.   
  
Glorfindel jerked away from Elrohir's hand and pressed Asfaloth into a gallop back to the house. [I failed. I failed to protect Elrond and now he and Aragorn are in grave danger. How stupid and lax I was! How could I let this happen? It's all my fault…]   
  
  
  
Elrond and Aragorn clung to Uial as the black horse pushed himself that last bit of distance. The horse's coat was covered in lather and the poor animal was panting hard but he refused to stop. Not until he knew his riders would be safe. Elrond felt Uial stumble under him, still racing through the forest. "Uial, please stop!"   
  
Uial broke through a strand of trees and did as his master bide him, too tired to continue. The black horse tremble in the center of the small clearing, a stream bubbling happily a distance away from them. Elrond quickly slid from Uial's back, pulling Aragorn with him. He sat the child on the ground and Aragorn sank to his knees, shaking a little with shock. "It's alright. We're safe here." soothed Elrond. Aragorn gulped but nodded.   
  
Turning toward the horse, Elrond quickly unbuckled the saddle and pushed it from Uial's back. The horse grunted as the weight left him. With soothing touches and whispered encouragement, Elrond guided the exhausted horse over to the water and Uial gratefully plunged his nose into the cool liquid. Elrond pulled out his dagger and cut a piece of cloth from his cape, using it to wipe away the lather from Uial's dark coat.   
  
Elrond pushed a strand of loose hair from his face, the tie lost somewhere in the forest during the wild ride, and knelt next to Uial's legs. He gently touched the trembling limbs, feeling the muscles spasm under his fingers and sent a soft flow of healing energy into the animal. "Easy, Uial. Don't drink so fast or you'll make yourself ill." cautioned Elrond. The half-Elf was pleased when the horse did as he asked, slowing the pace that he took in water. Elrond's energy stopped the painful spasms and he led Uial around the clearing slowly so that the horse could calm his heart and cool down. The Elf lord stroked Uial's cheek fondly. "That was very brave of you, Uial. Please don't ever do it again." he said with mirth as they stopped. Uial puffed air into Elrond's face and nudged him with his nose. The half-Elf pulled at the horse's forelock and then began to finger comb his mane.   
  
Aragorn lifted his head, his own heart calming from the escape. "Where are we?" he asked.   
  
Elrond looked around the clearing and shook his head. "I don't know. I don't recognize the area." He stroked Uial's neck as the horse took another drink. "Do not worry, Aragorn, we will find our way back. Although I don't know where we are, the trees and the rivers will guide us."   
  
Aragorn slumped to the ground. "Yes, the trees will guide us." he muttered.   
  
Elrond knelt and pulled the boy into his lap, stroking his hair to calm the child. "You do not believe us when we say that we can talk with nature, do you?"   
  
Aragorn snorted. "Trees and rivers do not talk." he said decisively. Uial lowered himself to the grass, exhaustion in his body and wanting to rest as his riders talked.   
  
Elrond shook his head. "Everything speaks, Aragorn, if you know how to listen." A gentle wind blew through the clearing, pulling at the Elf lord's long hair playfully.   
  
"Right then, which way is the house in?" asked Aragorn, doubt in his eyes.   
  
Elrond smiled and closed his eyes, focusing on the world around him. The trees and rivers whispered of the past, of the present, and possibly of the future. The green leaves upon the trees muttered of the seasons and of the weather. The stones in the riverbed spoke of never ending change. The grass mumbled of those that had past by, both friend and foe. Suddenly, they all grew quiet as their attention turned toward the half-Elf sitting in the meadow. As one, they all started to speak again. Hello…Greetings…Home is that way…Along the path…Home is this way…And down the vale…Hello…Go there…Go here…   
  
Elrond's smile grew and he opened his eyes to met Aragorn's stare. He lifted a hand and pointed into the forest to their right and slightly behind them. "The house is that way." Aragorn looked in the indicated direction, frowning a little. Elrond stood and placed the child on the ground. Turning toward Uial, he ran his hand along the horse's cheek. "Ready to go, Uial?"   
  
Uial pulled himself to his feet, prancing a little to shake out his legs. Elrond kissed his forehead, much to the horse's delight, and bent to pick up the saddle. Uial stood still as the Elf lord replaced the saddle upon his back. Elrond smoothed down Uial's mane and made sure the saddle wasn't too tight. Nodded in satisfaction, he then placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder and led the way into the forest, Uial following behind.   
  
  
  
Erestor was waiting in the courtyard of Rivendell when the group rode in. The adviser walked forward quickly as Glorfindel leapt from his saddle. "We all noticed the wind a while ago and the healers and Tirn returned a few minutes before you did." Erestor informed him as Glorfindel strode into the house. The elder Elf glanced back at the grim faced twins and a tense Tirith. "Did you find anything?" asked Erestor.   
  
"We think Ada and Aragorn escaped by jumping a water rift." said Elladan. "They're still somewhere out in the forest."   
  
Elrohir lowered his head a little, looking at the floor. "The orcs…they came out of nowhere and Ada is alone now."   
  
A sharp bang caused them to turn in surprise. Glorfindel was roughly pulling open a trunk in the weapons room, slipping a long knife into the holster at his back. Erestor shook his head fiercely, gripping the blond Elf's shoulder to get his attention. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. There was no way you could have…"   
  
Stormy blue eyes cut off the adviser's words and Erestor stepped back a little in surprise. The pain and worry in Glorfindel's eyes was enough to drown in. "I failed to protect him, Erestor." he hissed.   
  
Erestor shook his head again. "Lord Elrond is fine, Glorfindel."   
  
"We hope so, Erestor." said Elladan, also sheathing another blade.   
  
Erestor smiled and touched the twin's arm. "I know so, Elladan." The younger Elf looked at him in confusion. "Look at the valley, Elladan. The wind is calm and the sky is clear." Erestor glanced out at the tranquil valley through an arch. "As long as I've lived here, this valley has always reflected the emotions and state of its master. Where ever Lord Elrond and Aragorn are, they are safe."   
  
  
  
Elrond guided Aragorn through the dappled light of the forest, Uial a black shadow following them. He lifted a leafy branch from their path, allowing both the child and the horse to pass in front of him. A deer lifted its head from grazing and casually watched them walk by, unconcerned with the trio passing through its area. A fox shared the deer's apathy as it rushed past them, hurrying to its business. The Elf lord looked down in surprise at the growl that came from Aragorn. The child looked up sheepishly, rubbing his stomach. Elrond smiled in understanding. "Hungry?" he asked unnecessarily.   
  
Aragorn nodded. "It's already past lunchtime and we have nothing to eat." complained the child dismally.   
  
"Whatever makes you think that?" asked Elrond. The dark haired half-Elf stopped and sniffed the air delicately. He smiled and then gestured for human and horse to follow him as he changed direction. "A detour is in order, I think."   
  
Confused, Aragorn followed Elrond until the half-Elf led him to an apple tree. A raccoon, taking a rare daytime walk, munched on some fallen apples on the ground. It looked up placidly as the Elf lord stepped past it and jumped up into the tree gracefully. Uial gave a small whicker up to his master. Elrond's voice drifted down from the leaves. "Of course I shall get you some, Uial. You've earned a few apples today."   
  
"Did you find this tree by scent alone?" asked Aragorn. He searched the tree for the half-Elf but was unable to see him.   
  
"Yes." One of the limbs of the tree shook and Elrond jumped down, his arms full of apples. "I could smell the blooms." The dark haired half-Elf smiled up at the tree. "Hennadevyr." [Thank you very much]   
  
The child shifted nervously, recognizing the words. "Yeah, thanks." Aragorn wondered if it would be worse to look stupid thanking a tree or for the tree to actually be offended by him not thanking it.   
  
Elrond bent down and gave one of the apples to the raccoon. The masked animal chatted at the half-Elf loudly, taking the red fruit and biting into it. "Creosolle." [Your welcome] replied Elrond. He walked over to a patch of clover and sat with the other apples in his lap. He held up a particularly large apple to Uial, who took the treat with relish. Elrond and Aragorn then took up their own fruit and began to eat.   
  
"How long until we reach the house?" asked Aragorn around a mouth full of apple.   
  
Elrond frowned. "Don't talk with your mouth full." he scolded without thought.   
  
Aragorn swallowed loudly, wiping his face with his hand. "Sorry."   
  
Elrond accepted the apology with a nod. "We should arrive back just before dusk. I don't want to risk riding Uial for a few more hours yet and it will take some time for us to walk." he said. The half-Elf took the apple seeds from his finished meal and held up his hand with the seeds in his palm. To Aragorn's astonishment, two brightly colored birds landed on his upturned hand and plucked the food away with their beaks. A small golden bird then took the rest and Elrond lowered his hand with a smile. Elrond's smile fell a little then. "Of course, Glorfindel and my twins will be looking for us too."   
  
Aragorn brightened and stood. "Maybe we can call out to them so that they will find us!" he exclaimed. "Elves are supposed to have wonderful hearing, right!" Aragorn cupped his hands over his mouth, preparing to shout out when Elrond quickly hushed him.   
  
"No Aragorn!" ordered the half-Elf, pulling on the child's hands. "Our friends may hear us through the forest, that is true. But our enemies will also hear us and we are in no position to defend ourselves. When you are alone, it is a better plan to remain silent."   
  
Aragorn frowned but didn't call out. "I thought you were also supposed to remain in place and not go wondering about." he said.   
  
Elrond smiled and shook a finger in the air with mirth in his eyes. "Ah, but that is when you are lost and we are not lost. Rather, just a distance away from where we want to be." The Elf lord stood and brushed off his clothing. "We should get started again, Aragorn. I do not want to be caught outside when night falls." Aragorn nodded and followed the half-Elf back into the forest, Uial bobbing along behind them.   
  
  
  
The sound of many hooves on stone rang in the courtyard as the Rivendell Guard gathered to hear instructions from Glorfindel. By the blond Elf's side were Elladan and Elrohir, also armed and ready to go. Glorfindel gestured the guard into groups, each group given a different part of the valley to search, all starting at the water rift. "Any group that finds Lord Elrond and Aragorn should return immediately to the manor." spoke Glorfindel in his strong voice. "When Lord Elrond and Aragorn have returned to the house, the tower bell with be rung twelve times. The bell will still be ringing the time, so be counting." Because it was already after noon, the bell would not naturally ring twelve times again until the next day. Glorfindel hoped that this would not last into the night. "When that signal is given each group must come back to the house. Tel' Valar na yassen lle." [The Valar be with you.]   
  
Erestor stood on the steps of the house as the group on horse and foot went out of the gate. When silence finally settled it was louder than any noise before it and pounded in his ears. The Elven adviser rubbed at his forehead and started when a small whirlwind blew through the courtyard. He watched the agitated spin of dust and leaves move madly about the yard and then disappear. Erestor rung his hands for a moment and then hurried into the house as the bell chimed three in the afternoon.   
  
  
  
Elrond looked up as the bell at the house rang three times, marking the hour. "Three o'clock." said Aragorn as they stopped in front of a dry creek bed. Elrond nodded and eyed the rocky bottom of the bed they would have to cross. A band of wild pigs rooted around in the dirt a distance away from them, oinking softly. The human child watched them nervously but the animals didn't pay the group much attention.   
  
Elrond hopped across the bed quickly, barely touching the rocks, and then turned back on the other bank. He stretched out a hand and gestured toward Aragorn. "Alright, Aragorn. Just follow my path and you should be fine." The half-Elf stayed at the edge to give aid if the child had any problems.   
  
Aragorn was just stepping down into the bed when the wind suddenly whipped around them harshly and a flock of birds burst into the sky in a panic. "Elrond!" cried the child. Uial let out a loud whinny, rearing as a shape leapt at the dark haired half-Elf from the ground cover.   
  
Elrond pivoted on his left heel and delivered a roundhouse kick with his right foot to the orc that flew at him. The beast stumbled back with a grating cry and Elrond gracefully brought his foot up to slam into his chin. The black creature smashed back against a tree and slumped down to the forest floor. The half-Elf turned back and opened his arms to Aragorn. "Quickly!"   
  
Aragorn scrambled across the bed, Elrond reaching out and grabbing him halfway. The wind shook the trees around them and Elrond spun off to the side, clutching Aragorn to his chest. Another orc jumped past them and landed in the dry creek bed. Uial whinnied and struck out at the creature with his hooves. Elrond hissed as the orc's blade barely caught his shoulder and raced off into the forest, hearing Uial thunder after them.   
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around the half-Elf's neck as they raced through the trees. Uial followed the swift half-Elf until Elrond looked over his shoulder and, seeing no pursuit, stopped. Elrond knelt and let Aragorn down to the floor, hissing as the child brushed against the thin cut on his shoulder. "You're hurt!" cried Aragorn.   
  
The half-Elf angled his head to look at the slight wound, seeing it bleeding sluggishly. Although his own healing powers would not work on himself, Elrond reached out with his senses and carefully probed for poisons. Elrond smiled and lay a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "I'm well, Aragorn. It will need to be cleaned and bandaged when we reach the house but there are no poisons." he said.   
  
Aragorn sank against the half-Elf's chest, shaking a little. Elrond wrapped his arms around the child and rocked him, knowing that the recent events would remind the child of his father's death. The Elf lord sang quietly, soothing Aragorn but not loud enough to draw unwanted attention. Some birds landed in the tree above them and listened, the tree swaying in delight at the light creature sitting beneath it.   
  
Several minutes later, Aragorn gave one last squeeze to Elrond's neck and lifted his head from the half-Elf's shoulder. The child's eyes were a little dark but no distress showed on his face. Aragorn looked at Elrond with curiosity. "I've never seen someone fight like that. Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.   
  
Although Aragorn had not cried, Elrond ran the back of two fingers down his cheek and smiled. "When you're as old as I am, you learn to improvise." he said. The half-Elf winced and moved one leg out from under himself, shifting to sit on his hip. "Although those kicks were easier wearing armor. I think I bruised my ankle." Elrond said with mirth. He rotated the foot he had used to strike the orc carefully, shaking his head. "No matter." He stood and the slight injury in his right foot only twinged a little. Elrond shrugged down at Aragorn. "Come, we do not want to find out if those two orcs are the only ones around." The small group headed quickly as they could off into the forest. 

  
  
The Rivendell house bell rung five times as Glorfindel listened; he counted them carefully. He looked to his right where Elladan had also stopped to mark the bells. The twin sighed, meeting Glorfindel's eyes for a moment before dredging up a small smile. "Where does the time go?" he asked, meaning to jest. Glorfindel turned away and urged Asfaloth over the next hill. The dark haired half-Elf looked after him sadly, knowing that his friend's heart was heavy with Elrond's disappearance. However, Elladan knew that things still looked well as the wind had remained calm the whole time they had been out. He would not worry until the wind tore the valley itself apart.   
  
Elrohir rode up next to him and the twins looked at each other. "I don't think I've ever hated that bell as much as I do now." said the younger brother.   
  
Elladan nodded in agreement. "Every hour it marks is another hour we have not found Ada." Suddenly, a peculiar birdcall sounded and the two half-Elves perked up. Turning their mounts, they headed toward the whistle and came upon some of their group.   
  
Glorfindel rode up quickly after that. "What is it?" he demanded.   
  
Tirith looked up from where he knelt on the forest floor. "We believe that we have found Lord Elrond's trail, sir." the guard answered.   
  
Another Rivendell guard stepped forward and stretched out his hand, a piece of cord in his palm. "A tree also gave us this. It says that it dropped from an Elf's hair that had ridden past on a black horse with a child. I believe it is Lord Elrond's."   
  
Glorfindel took the cord, a gleam in his blue eyes, and ran the piece between his fingers. He nodded sharply. "Follow the trail, this is Lord Elrond's." The twins looked at each other and grinned. Glorfindel turned Asfaloth and the group quickly began to track the trail.   
  
  
  
The wind's fingers hung at the tips of Elrond's long hair and the Elf lord shook his head with a smile. Aragorn, legs tired and aching, rode atop Uial. Although the horse had said that his master could now ride, as he felt much better, Elrond had answered that he preferred to walk for now. The half-Elf twirled a fallen leaf idly in his hands as he walked, Uial following with Aragorn on his back.   
  
The trio came to a slight problem in a patch of bright sunlight. A large tree had fallen into their path, probably during the last big storm, creating an opening in the canopy. Elrond shielded his eyes and looked both ways, trying to see the ends of the tree. He leaned his hands on the trunk, saddened by the great tree's death. "I guess we'll have to go around." said Aragorn.   
  
"This tree was very old and very big." said Elrond. He jumped gracefully on top and turned back. "We will just go over it." He lifted the child from Uial's back and lowered him to the other side. Elrond then slid down next to him and brushed the bits of bark from his clothing.   
  
Aragorn frowned. "What about Uial?" he asked.   
  
Elrond didn't even look up. "Or, Uial." [Over] On the other side of the tree, Uial backed up and then charged the fallen tree. He leapt up, pushed off the top of the tree, and landed easily on the other side.   
  
Aragorn laughed as Uial pranced in delight, making a clown out of himself. Elrond picked up the giggling child and placed him back on Uial with a smile. Off in the distance, the bell tower chimed 6 o'clock. Elrond petted Uial's nose. "Would you carry me now, Uial? Night will come soon if we do not hurry." he asked. Uial nodded his head and turned to be alongside Elrond. "Hennadevyr." [Thank you very much] the Elf lord said, climbing into the saddle. He took up the reigns and stroked the horse's neck. "Noro lim." [Ride on] Uial whinnied at the predicted command and took off at an easy lope into the forest.   
  
  
  
The search group past by the clearing where Elrond and Aragorn had stopped to rest. They debated on whether to take the offshoot of the trail to the apple tree but thought against it as the trail backtracked and continued on. It was at the dry stream bed that the group stopped, seeing signs of a struggle. One orc lay on the rocks unmoving.   
  
Elladan jumped from his horse and approached the creature cautiously, blade at the ready. He looked back up with a smile. "His head is bashed in with a hoof print on his helm. It must have been Uial."   
  
Elrohir smiled as well. "Remind me to give that horse a sack of carrots when we get back." he said.   
  
Another guard looked upon the opposite bank and the flattened grass there. "There was more than one orc. Another was struck against that tree." he said.   
  
"Ada?" called Elladan into the woods. No one answered and the twins sighed. They remounted their horses and jumped the creek.   
  
Glorfindel slid a little sideways in his saddle, looking down at the grass from Asfaloth's back. "The second orc must not have been as injured." he observed. The blond Elf sat up and opened his mouth when the bell began to ring.   
  
Elladan bit his lip. "Surely it can't be 7 o'clock already?" he muttered to his twin. Elrohir hushed him, his lips moving as he counted the bells. When they stopped at seven rings the whole group sighed in disappointment. "I was so hoping…" whispered Elladan softly.   
  
Glorfindel hung his head, Asfaloth prancing under him. The horse's reigns were twisted around his hands, the skin white under his gloves. After a moment, he lifted his head and shook back his hair, a steely glint in his eyes. "Continue the search…" The bell began to ring again and the group looked at each other in confusion. They tensed at seven rings, grinned at each other at eight, and was thundering through the forest back toward the house on nine, Glorfindel quickly outdistancing them. A cheer raised through the forest as the bell rang twelve times.   
  
  
  
Uial broke from the trees and Elrond pulled his reigns sharply to the side. The roar of the river deafened their ears as Elrond turned Uial to run along side the Bruinen. Aragorn laughed as water spray from the river splashed up and hit them. Elrond grinned as Uial stretched his legs, running full out now that they were in the open. The human child spread his arms to the side and leaned into the wind. Uial snorted as he raced the river, flying along the bank.   
  
Elrond looked up as they rounded a bend in the river, the house of Rivendell now in sight upon the upper steppe, the water fall by it gleaming in the setting sun. Elrond smiled and let out a shout of joy. The 7 o'clock bell began to ring.   
  
  
  
Erestor looked up glumly as he heard the 7 o'clock bell start. He had been unable to get any work done for some time and had stopped pretending that he was even trying. He slid his hands along the desk he sat at and looked around the upper floor of the Library, the setting sun shining through the window in rainbow colors.   
  
Erestor stood, meaning to leave, when something caught his eye out of the window. The Bruinen flowed at the bottom of the valley and from the Library window you could see its path from the waterfall to where it disappeared into the distance. The adviser leaned on the sill, staring at the bank of the river where a lone rider headed this way. He narrowed his sharp eyes and a smile broke out on his face. "Lord Elrond." he muttered in joy. Erestor turned and raced across the balcony, yelling. "Lord Elrond is back! Sound the bell!"   
  
  
  
Uial put on a burst of speed as he turned from the river and headed toward the gate. The bell began to ring again as Elrond pulled Uial to a stop in the courtyard. Elves poured from the house, calling to their lord, for who they had all been worried about since the news of the attack. Uial pranced as many hands reached out to pet him, panting with the exertion of the ride but happy none the less. "Lord Elrond!" called Erestor, pushing through the group to the half-Elf's side.   
  
Elrond turned his head to Erestor, a smile on his face. "We're fine! We're all fine!" the Elf lord tried to tell everyone gathered around them. He allowed Erestor to help him off Uial and stumbled as he tried to put weight on his right foot; the limb had gotten stiff while riding. Erestor steadied him and looked at Elrond with concern. "Or maybe not." said Elrond with mirth.   
  
"It was amazing!" cried Aragorn. Elrond turned to see the child in Meneréial's arms, excitingly telling the she-Elf healer around their wild ride. "I've never seen a horse run so fast!" Aragorn leaned over and hugged Uial's neck tightly.   
  
"Indeed!" said Elrond. "Make sure Uial receives special care tonight! He is the reason both of us are still alive!"   
  
"He will receive the greatest care!" called another Elf. The Elves in the courtyard exploding into cheers and clapping.   
  
Meneréial laughed, hosting Aragorn higher in her arms. "Come, we must see to you both in the House of Healing." she said. "And then it will be rest for the both of you." Erestor shifted to put one of Elrond's arms over his shoulders and helped him mount the stairs and walk into the house.   
  
  
  
Erestor was waiting for them again as Glorfindel and the twins rode into the courtyard. Glorfindel jumped from Asfaloth's back even as the white horse was sliding to a stop. He brushed his wild blond hair from his face as he strode toward the adviser. "Where?" he demanded.   
  
"They're in the House of Healing." answered Erestor. "They're fine but for a few minor injuries, just tired and… Glorfindel!" The blond Elf didn't slow as he went by Erestor, heading into the house at a light jog. The twins looked at the adviser nervously but Erestor waved at them. "Go." The two younger Elves raced after Glorfindel and disappeared into the house. Shortly after the other groups rode in, rising a clatter on the stone, and Erestor patiently informed them all about the news of their lord. The Elven adviser smiled a little as genuine relief showed in each face.   
  
  
  
Glorfindel refrained from breaking out into a full run as he made his way through the halls of the Rivendell house. [Erestor said they were fine. Both Elrond and Aragorn are fine. Elrond is fine.] He skidded to a stop in the archway of the House of Healing. His wide blue eyes quickly scanned the room and settled on a chair by the fire. The red flame danced over Elrond's face, shadowing his closed eyes. The Elf lord held a cup of tea in his hands with pleasure, holding the cup in front of his lips and enjoying the comforting smell. His cloak and boots were gone, removed now that he was home, and his feet rested on top of a small cushion ottoman. Glorfindel felt something warm and cold rush through his body before he stumbled as the twins rushed past him. "Ada!"   
  
Elrond looked up and smiled as his sons neared him. "Elladan! Elrohir!" He put down his tea as the twins knelt beside him and took his hands.   
  
"We're so glad you're alright, Ada." said Elladan.   
  
"We were so worried." added Elrohir.   
  
Elrond pulled his hands away and stroked each twin's cheek. "I'm fine. Uial carried both Aragorn and I to safety."   
  
Elladan's eyes sparkled and he looked at his twin. "You wanted me to remind you to give Uial a sack of carrots." he teased Elrohir.   
  
Elrond laughed. "That horse is going to be so spoiled."   
  
Meneréial walked into the room from a supply closet, a jar in her hands and Aragorn walking with her. "Young masters." the she-Elf healer greeted.   
  
The twins looked up and smiled. "Hello Aragorn." said Elrohir. "Have a nice ride?" he teased.   
  
Elladan swung the child up into his arms, Aragorn laughing. "Don't mind him! We're so glad to see you!"   
  
Meneréial smiled and knelt in front of Elrond. "I have the salve, my lord." she said.   
  
Elrohir frowned a little. "You were hurt, Ada?" he asked, his eyes moving over his father but not seeing any injuries.   
  
Aragorn laughed and wiggled to be let down. "You should have seen him! I've never seen anything like it!" he exclaimed as Elladan set him on the floor. The child kicked his leg up awkwardly, trying to copy Elrond. "He was like ha! Ho! Kicked that orc right in the head and into a tree, he did!" Aragorn kicking into the air again and fell with a yelp as he lost his balance.   
  
Elrond chuckled and gestured to his slightly discolored right ankle. "Unfortunately, those moves were more effective with shin armor on." he said.   
  
"Lord Elrond didn't break anything but he did bruise his ankle well. Nothing we can't fix." informed Meneréial. She opened the jar and spread the clear substance onto Elrond's ankle, rubbing it in lightly. Elrond smiled a little as he felt the ache in the limb disappear. Finally, Meneréial wiped her hands on a towel and placed her hands a few inches above his ankle. The she-Elf healer's hands shone dimly as she used her energy to heal the slight wound, easing tendons and muscles. She opened her eyes when she finished and Elrond wiggled his toes, feeling no pain.   
  
"Thank you, Meneréial." said Elrond. He slid his boots back on as Meneréial bowed and stepped away. The Elf lord stood and tested his weight, the twins watching nervously.   
  
Erestor walked into the room, going over to the fire. He clasped hands with Elrond for a moment. "I trust that Meneréial had dealt with your shoulder and ankle?" asked the adviser.   
  
Elrond smiled, rotating his sore shoulder carefully, the small cut not warranting healing. "Aye, she is a fine healer." he praised.   
  
Meneréial blushed lightly as she capped a bottle near by. "I had a very good teacher." she replied.   
  
Elrond chuckled and picked up Aragorn. "I do not know about any of you, but I wish a bath before anything else. Erestor, I believe both Aragorn and I will be forgoing dinner in the Hall this evening."   
  
Erestor nodded with an understanding smile. "I will have food sent up to both your chambers." he said. The adviser looked around then, frowning. "Where is Glorfindel?" he asked. Erestor was surprised to see the blond Elf even a few feet from Elrond now that he had returned, let alone not anywhere in sight.   
  
The twins looked around as well. "We past by him when we entered." said Elladan.   
  
"He was just standing in the doorway." added Elrohir. "Perhaps he went to…"   
  
"Check on the guards that were in the search party." finished Elladan.   
  
"No matter." Erestor said quickly. "As long as he is wondering about somewhere." He bowed to Elrond. "I will see to the dinner tonight and send food for both Aragorn and you later, my lord." he said.   
  
Elrond nodded. "Thank you, Erestor." The dark haired adviser walked from the room quickly. Elrond shifted Aragorn in his arms and started for the door as well. "It has been a most adventurous day, has it not?" said the Elf lord to no one in particular. Aragorn giggled and nodded. Amazing how exhaustion often made children hyper, thought Elrond.   
  
"Yes, most adventurous." agreed Elladan.   
  
"Let's not repeat it any time soon." grumbled Elrohir.   
  
"I am in complete agreement with that." replied Elrond. The group mounted the stairs to the family wing and turned to walk down the hall. Elrond stopped and cocked his head, staring at the figure next to his doorway. The twins looked nervously at each other; they had found Glorfindel. The blond haired Elf was leaning against the wall next to Elrond's door, his head hanging and his long hair hiding his face.   
  
Elladan bit his lip and spoke softly to his father. "Glorfindel blames himself for what happened today. He was worried sick." he muttered.   
  
"He said he failed to protect you and it was his fault." added Elrohir. The younger twin reached out for Aragorn. "We'll take Aragorn to his room and wash him, Ada." he offered.   
  
Elrond nodded and handed Aragorn to the twin. The Elf lord stroked the child's cheek again, smiling at him. "Thank you, Elrohir. Elladan. Good night Aragorn." The twins walked away with Aragorn, disappearing into the child's room. Elrond stood in the hall for a moment more before walking up to Glorfindel. The blond Elf straightened but did not lift his head. Elrond stopped before him and reached out two fingers to lift Glorfindel's chin. The blue eyes that stared at him were dim and watery.   
  
"I'm sorry." whispered Glorfindel.   
  
The distressed look in the other Elf's eyes pulled at Elrond's heart. "Oh, Glorfindel." he muttered softly. Elrond opened his door and pulled the reluctant blond into his room, closing the door behind them. Feeling fatigue roll through his body, Elrond made his way to his bed and sat down on the edge. "Glorfin…" Elrond was startled when Glorfindel suddenly strode forward and knelt before him, laying his head on Elrond's lap. Elrond sat still for a moment, hands in midair and unable to react to this odd event. His dark eyes widened as he felt Glorfindel tremble against his legs and saw his shoulders begin to shake. Carefully, Elrond lowered his hands to rest on top of Glorfindel's golden head. "Glorfindel?" he whispered, concerned.   
  
The voice that answered him was horse and choked. "I am to blame. I did not protect you as I should. I failed you." The candle light danced over the pair and moonlight streamed in behind them from the open balcony. A light breeze fluttered the drapes and curled around the two figures sitting in the room. Crickets called from outside and the stars twinkled in the dark sky.   
  
Elrond pushed back Glorfindel's hair, leaning down to see his seneschal's eyes. Tears swam in the unsettled blue orbs and Glorfindel's breathing was ragged. "Oh no, Glorfindel, no one is to blame for today. You are not to blame." The dark haired half-Elf ran his finger's through Glorfindel's hair, trying to soothe him.   
  
Glorfindel gave a small hiccup and some tears finally fell from his eyes, soaking into Elrond's leggings. "I failed you." he muttered.   
  
Elrond leaned down and kissed away a tear, still stroking Glorfindel's hair. "You have never failed me, Glorfindel. Such a thing is not possible." he answered. He began to take out the braids in Glorfindel's long hair. "Do you remember the night of that big storm? When both Aragorn and I were trapped in his old room and it was starting to catch fire from the fallen tree?" Elrond felt Glorfindel nod against his legs and continued. "Aragorn was nearly hysterical with panic. He was very afraid and do you know what I told him to soothe him?" The blond head shook from side to side and Elrond ran his fingers through the loosened strands. "I told him that you had never failed me, Glorfindel, and that you would not then. I told him this because I believed and still believe it with all my heart. You have never failed me, you never will fail me, and you have not failed me now." Elrond leaned down and kissed the corner of Glorfindel's lips. "Please stop blaming yourself, Glorfindel. The blame is not yours to bear but the orcs alone." Elrond kept up his touches even as he felt drowsiness seep into his body and pull at his eyelids.   
  
When a soft knock sounded at the door Glorfindel pulled away and stood, wiping at his eyes as he turned toward the door. Elrond reached out and grabbed a hold of the other Elf's wrist. "Glorfindel?" he asked, searching the misty eyes.   
  
Glorfindel turned his wrist around and captured Elrond's hand, turning it up and placing a kiss on the palm. "Hennad, el-nín." [Thank you, my star] muttered Glorfindel into Elrond's skin. Glorfindel pulled away from a surprised Elrond and opened the door.   
  
Imglín smiled at Glorfindel as he opened the door, lifted a tray full of food a little higher. "Evening, my lord. I brought you some food." she said. Glorfindel opened the door wider and the she-Elf walked inside to place the tray down. "I must say that I'm glad to hear that you made it back safely, my lord. We were all worried about you." Imglín narrowed her blue eyes at her lord and frowned. "Are you alright, Lord Elrond? You look like you were just given a startle."   
  
Elrond blinked and then smiled at her. "I'm fine, Imglín. I'm just a little tired, that's all."   
  
Imglín nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Right then. I can understand that, my lord. Rest well." The she-Elf bowed and walked out of the room, the door closing behind her.   
  
Glorfindel turned and walked over to the tray, pouring a cup of tea. Elrond stood and neared the table as well. "Glorfindel…"   
  
The blond Elf put a cup of tea into Elrond's hands and pushed him down into a chair. "Here, eat. You've not had a good meal since breakfast." Glorfindel said. Elrond remained silent as the other Elf laid out the food onto the table. "Eat." ordered Glorfindel again. He sat down as the dark haired half-Elf started to eat, urged by his hunger. It was also not long until that same half-Elf fell victim to his exhaustion and dozed off.   
  
Elrond's head lulled to the side, his eyes sliding shut and his breathing deepening. Glorfindel stood and slid his arms under him, lifting him from the seat and carrying him to the bed. Glorfindel lay Elrond upon the bed and then pulled off his boots, making the dark haired half-Elf comfortable. He then eased himself to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching out and stroking the long hair as Elrond had done for him. "I wish I was worthy of your trust." muttered Glorfindel.   
  
Heavy eyes opened into slits and looked at him, much to Glorfindel's surprise. "You are worthy, Glorfindel, and I do trust you." whispered a tired Elrond. He reached up and slid his hand into Glorfindel's, locking their fingers together.   
  
Glorfindel smiled and stroked Elrond's cheek. "Go to sleep, el-nín." [My star]   
  
Elrond sank into his pillow, closing his eyes once more. "Trust you with all my heart." he mumbled. Glorfindel felt something very dark leave his soul and felt tears well in his eyes. Carefully, as to not disturb the other, he lay down on the bed and placed their intertwined hands on his chest. Elrond rolled toward the warmth, laying his head on Glorfindel's shoulder and pressing against his side with a sigh. Glorfindel smiled ever so softly as he wrapped his other arm around Elrond's back, cradling him. He closed his eyes for a moment, muttering quietly to the stars outside. Glorfindel then pulled the covers of the bed over them and settled down to sleep. The stars twinkled happily in the night sky, a gentle wind blowing through the trees. 

_  
  
  
  
I would like to take the time to answer some of my reviewers. I know I always get a kick when someone else does this.   
  
Canon Police: Gilraen didn't die? She lived until Aragorn was 20? I…didn't… know…that. For the sake of the story we'll keep this under our hats. ; )   
  
Arabella thorne: Thanks for the spelling corrections.   
  
Crysdan Potter Black & grumpy & Linwe Seregon: Thanks!   
  
Frodo16424: Yes, it is nice to see Elrond happy. He deserves it.   
  
Andorgene & Eressea: I don't like stories that are only smut. I like romance too. Glad you like.   
  
Jaimi: Ask for more of the story, of course! Glad you like it.   
  
Kaminari: I'm happy that you praise my writing style and my characterization. I capitalize Elrond's Study because it's a main room in the house, it's sort of a title.   
  
Dragon: Thanks for the info! About the Steward thing, it always confused me why Isildur's son hadn't become King when the ring betrayed him and he died. I know he had a son. So, why did the Stewards get the throne? _


End file.
